The Alchemy Knight
by FandomBard12
Summary: When a young man dies, he gets another chance in a new world. This is the start of a brand new tale as The Gamer.
1. New Game Start

Yeah, a reboot... listen, I've got an awesome idea on how I want this to begin.

So I do hope you like it, it's inspired by some other works I've read.

This is gonna be fun to write.

* * *

A young man with brown hair wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt, a midnight blue scarf with yellow triangles on it with red shoes completing the set.

Currently, he was on a rooftop bloodied and beaten. His body bruised by the beating he was given, his nose broken from being knocked out. His blue eyes glaring slightly through his black glasses at something.

In front of him were a group of people most would call... shady and a bit like a gang if you looked close enough. That was the something he was glaring at.

"Shouldn't have messed with us kid." The leader said with an evil grin

"To be fair... I didn't do anything." The young man pointed out even though he was in pain

His reply was a punch to the gut from one of the goon's which caused him to fall over slightly. It seems they took offense to that, for god knows what reason.

"You did do something, it wasn't following our rules." The leader said slightly annoyed at the comment

"What rule did I even break?" The young man asked annoyed and in pain

"When you're new here, you don't get straight A's or straight B's till the second semester. Makes us look bad since we're B and C averager's." A goon said while smoking a cigarette

That made the young man looked at them angrily, he got up and slowly put his fists up. Despite being bloody and beaten, he's still gonna fight.

"Your gonna fight us? Instead of giving up and following our rules, you're going to continue down the same path as before?" The leader asked before taking a drag of his cigarette

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you and then I'm gonna keep getting straight A's... because that's what I do. You're not gonna stop me from having good grades because it 'makes you look bad', you just don't want to look like the idiots you are." The young man said with a growl

"Fine, perish then." The leader said after puffing out smoke

The group then ran at him... the young man could have said he won, he really could have. But his ass got kicked hard, he managed to get a few hits in at least, so he isn't entirely pathetic.

His back was against the fence, he had no way to get out. He was trapped, like a rat.

"One last chance... stop getting straight A's, and you won't die here." The leader said with an evil grin

"...Go to hell." The young man said with malice in his voice

With one strong push from the leader, the fence broke and thus the young man was pushed off alongside it.

Time seemed to slow down as his life flashed before his eyes, his final memory him being pushed off.

'...Aw man, just when I was about to continue watching Fairy Tail and get the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga done... I was gonna buy a pocket watch from the show.' The young man thought

He then hit the ground, he felt his bones break, his body cry out in pain as it all went cold and dark.

...

Then he woke up on the same rooftop but the fence was fixed and it was... eerily calm. The sun was shining brightly and time has seemed to have stopped.

The young man slowly got up, his body feeling... light, very light. As in... like he wasn't bound by gravity anymore.

"The hell? Am I alive?" He asked no one in particular

"Sadly no, you've died." A voice said behind him

The young man turned around to see a man wearing a blue cloak leaning against the very same fence that he fell from, oddly enough, the man seemed trustworthy despite his appearance.

It's weird in... well, really anyone's appearance that some random man in a cloak seems trustworthy.

"So is this purgatory? I'd thought there would be a lot more office workers... and maybe a few demons, angels, other things here and there." The young man said

"No, I've decided that the Afterlife isn't really... befitting of a person such as you?" The man said with a sort of light tone

"Pfft, I'm not much. I'm just some random weeb that like anime and... doesn't actually socialize... plus I do have some anger issues to work out." The young man said, remembering that he still wants to punch the leader in the face

"Exactly, you aren't much... not yet anyway." The man said

The young man... looked at him confused, having no idea what he just meant by that.

"What does that mean?" He voiced

"It means that you won't be much until you're in a brand new world, a world where Magic's possible. A world of guild's and dragon slayers, the world of-"

"Fairy Tail?" The young man asked, interrupting the man

His interruption made the man sigh and looked at him seemingly annoyed by it (the man's face can't be seen except for his mouth).

"Yes, I was trying to hype you up but I failed... look, I'm just going to send you into that world in a de-aged body with the Gamer and six abilities of your choosing." The man said

"Huh... I'd have to say... Portal's, Alchemy from Fullmetal Alchemist, Shadow Clones, Persona's along with Social Links, Elemental Control, and the ability to create my own Magic and Skills." The young man said

"Huh, well I do understand the Alchemy abilities, Clones, Persona's, Elemental Control, and the Magic plus Skill creation but why Portals?" The man asked in a slightly confused tone

"...Because Portal's are very useful if you know how to use them." The young man replied with a small shrug

The man looked at him in silence before smiling with a nod.

"I see, go now and fight monsters." The man said waving his hand slightly

The young man suddenly fell asleep, not realizing when he's arriving or where he's going.

All he knows is that he's got powers now... at least.

**...**

The young man woke up to find himself... in a foggy area? He has no idea where he is. A menu then pops up in front of him.

The menu looks something very similar to something out of RPG Maker. Specifically the Ace version, he doesn't see very games made with that.

**[We haven't given you the tutorial, since you haven't played too many RPG's in your past life. You're going to get the FULL tutorial, annoying right?]**

"Kind of is. Wait can I speak to you both physically and mentally?" The young man asked a bit curious

**[Yes]**

"Since no one's here, I'll just speak out loud." The young man said

**[Makes sense, now to explain your stat's and how they work, that's the most important part of all of this]**

The young man then realizes something important.

"Wait... am I in a sort of... Persona 4 situation? Like I get my Persona here or something?" He asked a tiny bit afraid

**[Yes, though here's something different. There isn't going to be a Velvet Room for you, rather we've developed something different for you to access with a new keeper]**

This caught the young man's interest rather quickly.

"What's it called?" He asked curiously

**[The Emerald Chamber, it sounds a bit like the original but different]**

The name felt a bit more suiting, plus it was the young man's favorite color. I mean, it is a pretty calming color in his opinion.

"Fucking neato my dude." The young man said casually

**[It is 'fucking neato' as you plainly put it. Now let me show you your stat's]**

A new menu then appears before the young man, showing him a question mark for his profile and his name was under it.

He glanced over his name since he already knows it and continued down.

**[STR (Strength): 10]**

**[MAG STR (Magic Strength): 15]**

**[CON (Constitution): 20]**

**[DEF (Defense): 20]**

**[VIT (Vitality): 25]**

**[****MAG DEF (Magic Defense): 5]**

**[SPD (Speed): 20]**

**[AGL (Agility): 20]**

**[EVA (Evasion): 25]**

**[DEX (Dexterity): 20]**

**[CHR (Charisma): 5]**

**[INT (Intelligence): 20]**

**[WIS (Wisdom): 15]**

**[LCK (Luck): ?]**

That last part confused him, why is his Luck a question mark? He then sees a button labeled **{Help}** at the bottom, the young man presses it lightly.

The help button doesn't need to be pressed too hard, now should it?

**[Strength is what makes your Hits harder and heavier things easier to lift]**

**[Magic Strength makes Magic attack stronger]**

**[Consitution is what makes you endure more along with how much longer you can run]**

**[Vitality is what makes your health go down slower when it comes to status effects]**

**[Defense is what makes hits less effective]**

**[Magic Defense is what makes Magic attacks less effective]**

**[Speed is how fast you can run]**

**[Agility is how high you can jump]**

**[Evasion is how fast you can dodge]**

**[Dexterity is how fast you can hit and grab]**

**[Charisma is how convincing you are]**

**[Intelligence is how much knowledge you are of Combat among other things]**

**[Wisdom is how much smarter you are in Magic and Alchemy]**

**[Luck is a constantly changing factor that never stays the same, is luck in real life]**

The young man nods slightly, getting this a bit more. He guesses that Luck is a question mark is because that he's in a dimension where the concept doesn't really exist, ergo there isn't a value to put in. He then looks back at some of his other stats.

**[HP (Health Points): 150/150]**

**[MP (Magic/Mana Points): 100/100]**

**[SP (Spirit Points): 100/100]**

**[AE (Alchemy Energy) 100%]**

He is slightly confused by Alchemy Energy before realizing something, Wisdom mentioned Alchemy meaning that Wisdom is tied to it. If he has higher Wis, that equals more uses for Alchemy.

If he were to make a spear out of metal, it wouldn't take too much but a cannon would take a lot. There is an exchange of energy based on the knowledge of it, the more knowledge about it equals less energy use/per use.

**[By figuring out how AE and Luck works, you've gained 2 INT and 2 WIS]**

The young man looks at the menu with a twitching eyebrow. Is this really occurring for him now?

"I've always hated that part." He said to himself

He sighs and waves the menu away, looking around the foggy area. Before trying to explore, he knows that he needs to go through this area in order to find his Shadow... or something.

He has no idea which Persona gaining system this is but whatever it is... it might not be good considering he's seen most of the Persona series.

He's only seen Persona 3, 4, and 5. Along with the re-releases of those games, his pool of knowledge is a bit small.

**Later**

After a long while of walking, he finds... well, himself standing there. He already knows what this means and would rather avoid a fight if necessary.

"Hi." The young man said

The other version of the young man turns around, revealing he has molten gold eyes rather than blue eyes like the true young man.

"**Do you think this new world will change anything?**" His Shadow asked

The young man does not respond, rather keeping a stoic look. He knows what to do here.

"**By your lack of response, I think yes. I doubt anything will change, we were a weakling in our last world and we'll be a weakling in the next.**" The Shadow said

"...I get that you think... I understand why I think this also." The young man said in a calm tone

His Shadow looks at him shocked, not expecting that reaction.

"Yeah, we were weak and things might not change in the next world... but that's what hope is for right? Your my negativity, my lack of hope, my... **weakness **as you might call it. Sure, my positivity might be a weakness... but we don't have to let it be that way." The young man said in a sort of inspirational tone

He then sticks out his hand to the Shadow with a friendly smile which caught the Shadow off guard slightly.

"Come on... let's go and light the world ablaze with our power. Because Thou art I." The young man said in a confident tone

"**And I art thou.**" The Shadow said in the same tone

He then takes the young man's hand with a nod, blue flames appearing around them.

"We are one and the same, the Fool Arcana." They both say at once

The Shadow gets engulfed in the flames and then turns into a card, on it is a man with a bindle traveling with a dog by its side with the number zero on the bottom.

It's very similar to the actual tarot card from the actual deck.

"...Neato." The young man said looking over for a second

The card disappears and a door opens, he nods to himself.

"I'm guessing this is the next tutorial." The young man said with a sigh

He then walks into the room, appearing on the other side, he found himself in a field with a Straw Dummy in front of him. It looks very similar to the dummies from Fable.

A menu then appears before his face yet again.

**[This tutorial will teach you how to use your portals for combat purposes while using your Alchemy, Clones, Element Control, and Persona. You'll pick up Ability Creation (that's what we're labeling it as now) later]**

The young man nods to himself, he walks towards it. He is a couple of feet away from it, a good distance to practice his new abilities and learn them.

**[First, your Portals. You can open two at a time with a third being only for access to your personal base. You can open on access portal and one exit portal. The usual stuff]**

The young man opens a portal beside him and punches through it, his fist then hits behind the dummies head through another portal. He then puts his hand back, shaking it off slightly.

He may have Gamer Abilities but he can still feel pain somewhat, plus those dummies are tough to punch despite being made of straw.

**[Next, Alchemy. You can create basically any type of weapon as long as you know what it's made out of and what it can be made into, meaning you can't turn lead into water but you can purify water. Get it?]**

"Yeah, I do. So... is there anything I can use?" The young man asked

A stick then appears near him, he sighs and picks it up. Turning it into a sharpened wooden sword, not much for damage but it'll work.

He slashes the dummy a couple of times before stopping, he puts the wooden sword away into his inventory.

**[Seems your getting the hang of it, now for your clones. Currently, you can only make two, which is enough to cause some mayhem. You need to train up your mana as it costs fifty per clone]**

"Fifty per clone? Jeez that's expensive." He says

**[It has to be for balancing, now make a clone]**

The young man makes a clone beside him, it looks exactly like him. He then points at the dummy.

"Punch it a whole bunch." The young man commanded

The clone runs over and punches it a couple of times before stopping, it disappeared into smoke.

The young man nods as another menu appears.

**[Now for Elemental Control, basically use any element that you can use and it'll make it. Currently, you can only use Fire, Water, Earth, Air]**

The young man sighs annoyed at this, he's not limited but he still hates the small number of elements he can control.

He then creates a gun out of Wind, he aims it at the dummy and fires a couple of times before stopping.

**[And finally, your Persona. It's who you are basically, it's what allows you to basically use powers unseen. Your Spirit is what allows it to use these powers. Meaning the more you use them, the more exhausted you'll be]**

"Makes sense, so wait... what is my Persona?" He asks

**[Your Persona is King Arthur, he is the Hero of Camelot]**

The young man nods, he looks at the dummy as a card appears in his hand.

"Persona." He said

He then breaks the card, summoning a warrior king behind him. He is clad in silver armor with a red cloak around it, he has a gold crown on his head. He has a brown beard with his hair being like a lions mane. He is holding a silver sword with a gold hilt and a black grip, there is a cross for the pommel.

"King Arthur, Zio!" The young man yelled

King Arthur lifts his sword and a bolt of thunder strikes the dummy, burning it slightly. The Persona then disappears with the young man sighing soon after.

"Okay, so are we done with the tutorial?" The young man asked

"Yes... wake up." A voice says

The young man passes out, the world going black around him.

* * *

Small cliffhanger, I know, I've decided to leave it off here for some suspense.

Now I do have a plan, and you'll like that plan considering what I have thus far.

Plus, I'm going to do some many anime references here, it won't be funny.

At least I get to do this over in a real way, not like I did with some other reboots (some that won't be mentioned here for the sake of my sanity).

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Awakening

Time to see a child... go through some things for a bit in this mini-arc. Yeah, it's gonna be a bit dark but you've gotta go dark for some good plot details (look at Goblin Slayer and you'll see what I mean).

* * *

I wake up in a cage... I have no idea where I am or what's going on. I can't really see that far since it's pretty dark, I look over to see... someone sleeping, someone who's about... five, maybe six years old.

I look at my hand, even though I can barely see it... it's small, I'm taking a guess and saying I'm around five years old. I lower my hand and try to get up, hearing the clanking of chains soon after. I look at where the sound came from, it was my leg, it seems I'm chained in here.

I silently sigh to myself and sit back down, I can feel my Magic's drained. Meaning that my physical body lost some magic to... something, no idea but whatever it is. It's not gonna help. It always feels a bit restricted for some odd reason.

I then decide to look at my skills, at least I can see the menu. The light glow illuminating the area slightly for me.

**[Spells]**

**[Heal 1: A very low-level healing spell, can only heal minor scrapes or bruises for 20 MP]**

**[Barrier 1: A very low-level barrier spell, stops one weak Normal Attack or weak Magic attack 20 MP]**

**[Skills]**

**[Lockpicking (Newbie): You can pick only Newbie level locks]**

**[Steal (Amateur): You can steal items only if no one sees you or spots you within one minute]**

**[Sneak (Fair): You can sneak around and not get caught only in shadows and hidden area's]**

**[Magic Skills]**

**[Increased HP Regeneration: You can regenerate your health at a rate of 1 HP/HR (Hour) for 100 MP]**

**[Increased Defense: You can increase your defense for two minutes for 100 MP]**

I'm not surprised by that... I don't even remember making these Spells, or the Skills... or even the Magic Skills though I'm gonna take yet another guess and say I created these spells before waking up. The costs suck though, that annoys me slightly.

I sigh very quietly, I do know what spell I'm creating next considering where I am and what... well I can't see.

A new menu then appears before me.

**[Ability Creation]**

**{You can create a Skill or Magic just by using some Focus's, there's a total of eleven you can use currently}**

A list then appears before me showing me the options of what I can do and use.

**[Magic Focus: If you focus hard enough, you can create a pretty powerful spell if needed]**

**[Skill Focus: If you try to focus hard enough, you can use any skill at your disposal]**

**[Ability Focus: Your innate power can be unleashed with enough focus, making anything stronger]**

**[Time Focus: If you focus on one thing hard enough, one desire, you can make things a bit faster]**

**[Usage Focus: You need to focus on how much you use, it's like a pool after all]**

**[Strength Focus: Inner Peace is nice but having Outer Power is better, focus on that]**

**[Defense Focus: Sometimes you need to focus on defense more than offense]**

**[Evasion Focus: Dodge, just focus on that]**

**[Dexterity Focus: Grabbing things is fairly easy if you focus hard enough]**

**[Spirit Focus: Your true-self is a focus that is hard to reach yet not hard to travel to]**

**[Alchemy Focus: The Law of Equivalent Exchange is a brutal one, you need to know the basics and hone them if you want to get anything done]**

Yet again I silently sigh to myself, this is gonna make some sense to me but it's gonna take some trial and error to understand.

The menu changes into a sort of creation menu, it has all the Focus's mentioned with values I could use that all go upward to ten. Meaning I can make some decent skills, some do clash with each other.

Magic clashes with Strength, Skill clashes with Ability, Ability clashes with Time, Time clashes with Spirit, Spirit clashes with Alchemy, and Defense clashes with Evasion is what I found out later thanks to the help section.

Dexterity and Usage don't clash with anything, meaning that both are fairly useful.

I sigh as I put a combination of Spirit with Usage, Ability, and Magic.

I managed to create Night Vision, as intended.

I activate it and the room brightens up slightly, meaning I can see a good chunk of the room.

Where to start, for one there's a locked door, nearby is... pretty much nothing. The walls and floorboards are slightly decrepit, and that's pretty much all I have to say there.

I look around the cage, there are four other people in here with me (counting the person sleeping next to me). There are two girls, one ambiguous person, and a guy.

Meaning that the girls might outnumber us three to two. Or we outnumber them, Hell if I knew.

I sigh and... well try to move around the cage a little, I can't go to the cage door but I can interact with the others. Not advised as they are sleeping, I don't know what time is due to the lack of GODDAMN WINDOWS!

Regardless, I look into my inventory to see my wooden sword was there. So that's pretty much it, I'm wearing a cloth sack as clothing... that's it.

Literally, I'm wearing a cloth sack, no underwear or anything. God that's awkward, at least I'm not a pervert or this would make things worse in terms of a relationship.

I sit back down and... well close my eyes, I've turned off the Night Vision after getting a good view of the area. I focus on my inner magic, I imagine it like a container or a pool of water.

After a bit, I learn a new skill.

**[Meditate (LVL 1) learned]**

**{By Focusing on your inner magic, you can charge your magic up. It takes about 100 MP for an hour, 50 MP for thirty minutes}**

I'm happy about that but... that sucks, well I don't have much else to do so I'm just power level it.

**Two hours later**

I've managed to get it to level twenty, I've done some meditating in my spare time when I'm not busy to... well maybe relax a little, I don't know why I do it. My mom got me into it.

...God I miss her and Dad.

I push that thought aside and get up, it will take me ten minutes to get back to full using that Skill. By full, I mean one hundred which is not going to be much in the future when I break out of this place.

I hear the door open and sunlight pours in, the other kids are already up and they were lying there in the dark. Waiting for the door to open was another one of my many guesses I've decided to make after I've arrived here.

The person who opened the door was a gruff man with a black beard and bald head, he wore some worn clothes making him look like some sort of... peasant as royalty would call it. To me though, he just looks incredibly shady.

"Up and at him ya little freaks, your going to kill some animals for us. If you get enough, you'll get some dinner." The guy said

Five seconds and I already hate this guy... great. We all walk outside the room, we walk into a living room to see some other kids. Either this is an orphanage or we're basically children found on the roadside.

I'm assuming this as none of them are crying out for their mother or father or whatever parental figure they had. They might just be saving it for tonight but hey, I don't care that much.

Me and the other kids walk outside, finding ourselves in the warm sunshine. So much better compared to the darkroom, we're shooed off into the forest as a group.

All we were given were rusted daggers which by the way, they have shitty stat's.

**[Rusted Dagger]**

**{A dagger made of rust, it's edge worn long ago. Does 2 damage}**

My wooden sword does five, I don't even know why I have this. Regardless, I do have a pretty good plan.

First, get to level ten. That guy was level fifteen, meaning that someone five levels under him might be an issue, especially if it's me.

Second, beat that guy's shit in and get everyone out. I probably might be able to do that by earning their trust first, I need to be kind to them. Heal them and sneak them food.

It'll level up my stat's while I'm at it, I know that seems a bit manipulative but right now I just want to find Fairy Tail and join them for some adventures. I seriously want to save some people who need it.

Third, after everyone escapes. I'll take my cellmates with me, I don't know them that well but considering getting to level ten will take one year by my estimate. Then I'll be able to learn their names and get to know them by then.

Fourth, profit.

It's gonna come together in the end, I look at the people near me.

First, the two girls have blonde and brown hair. The one with long blonde hair has bright blue eyes, though she looks slightly depressed regardless. The one with the short cut brown hair is a bit more serious then any of us here, she has orange eyes which are sort of like a fire if I look hard enough.

The boy near me has spiky black hair and dark green eyes, he has that sort of prankster look but I guess he can't do that out of fear.

The ambiguous person has a buzz-cut and has silver eyes, I can't really get a tell on gender at all.

I sigh slightly and they all look at me.

"So... what's your guys' names?" I ask

"And the silent kid finally talks, you've been here two weeks and you didn't speak." The boy says

"Eh, didn't want to talk until I had the chance. We're going on a long hunt right?" I lie/ask

"Yeah, we've got five hours to work." The brown-haired girl says

"Perfect chance then, so I ask again. What is your name?" I ask

The brown hair girl sighs annoyed.

"I'm Evy, this shy girl right here is Tara." Evy says

Tara gives me a small shy wave, I nod and look at the spiky-haired boy.

"And what's your name?" I ask

"My name is Katu, call me Ku if you want to." Katu says

I then look at the ambiguous person, they sigh and then say this.

"I don't have a name." They tell me

They sound distinctly male... yet I don't believe that for some odd reason, all I can get off of him for Gender is ambiguous.

"I'll call you Mystery as a nickname, that's pretty much what you are to me and everyone else here." I say

Mystery just... doesn't say anything and nods. Didn't really even get a reaction.

Regardless, I should introduce myself to them.

"My name... well, my name doesn't really matter too much. I may have asked for your names but I don't you'd really care about who I am... at least not yet." I say

"Wait, why don't you want to tell us your name?" Katu asks

I shrug slightly, trying to seem casual still.

"I'd like for us to be at least on good terms, right now you guys don't seem to like me all that much. Plus knowing your name's is better then call you 'Random Kid number twelve' or something." I explain

Evy looks like she wanted to get annoyed but... can't, she sighs.

"I'll just call you... Mag since you are magic like us." She says to me with her arms crossed

With my new 'nickname' in tow, I spot a group of boars nearby.

"Guys look, boars." I voice with a point

They look over and smile but... realize they can't fight a group like that. There's twenty of them.

"We can't fight them, there's five of us and twenty of them. Steel Boars are dangerous due to their tusks being like steel weapons." Mystery says

"...I have an idea." I say causing them to look at me

I look at my Rusty Dagger, this won't be much help unless...

"What's the plan?" Tara asked, bringing me out of my thoughts

"It involves something that I have that just might work." I say

I place the dagger on the ground, the group looks at me confused.

"What are you gonna do? Magic it up or something?" Evy says sarcastically

"Evy, he's trying." Tara scolds

Evy pouts and looks to the side, I clap my hands causing blue electricity to go off it which make them confused at what I'm doing now. They are going to be amazed at what I'm gonna do next

I place my hands on it and think of what I want to transform it into, it then transforms into a sword. Not a bit of rust on it, making it look in better condition then the daggers.

Perfect, I pick it up. It's a bit heavy but it'll work plus I've only used five Alchemy energy with it charging up one point per minute which I figured out soon after

**[Iron Sword]**

**{An average sword but it works nonetheless, does twenty damage}**

I swing it a couple of times, getting the feel of the weight.

**[From getting a feel of an average sword's weight, you gain 5 STR]**

I look at the others with a wide grin while they looked at me amazed at what I just did.

"Now, I think I can take care of this." I say

"How? A sword's nice and all but how are you going to be able to take care of the group of boars." Mystery asks

"I'm not just a one-trick pony Mystery, I'm a pony with... multiple tricks." I say trying to sound cool

Tara looks at me in awe while the others chuckle lightly, I then charge at the boars. Opening a portal near them, I jump through it and blindside them. Adding ten damage to my swing thanks to the sneak attack.

These guys have thirty HP each, if I sneak attack each time. Then I one-shot each, they give ten experience each.

I go through other portal and stab another in the back after jumping off a tree, I go through another portal. I create a clone and throw it at another, causing it to be kicked with me stabbing it in the gut.

It did twenty-five damage to that boar, with a simple kick. The boar then dies, I look at the other boars after picking up on of their tusks that it dropped.

I turn it into a sword, it's not much but it'll work. It took ten Alchemy Energy to do it, what? It's like steel but made of ivory, what did you expect?

**[Tusk Sword]**

**{It's like steel, thus anyone who hunts these boars and somehow carves their tusks into blade has a fairly good weapon to sell. It does twenty damage}**

I hold both blades, I'm somewhat ambidextrous so this works.

"Alright you sons of bitches, prepare to die!" I yell

I run forward and stab one with both swords while charging up the blades with Wind energy, I then create a new skill.

**[Element Enchant (LVL 1)]**

**[When a weapon is enchanted, it'll do more damage and can be swifter depending on the elements used. Only one enchantment can be made at a time currently. Costs 10 MP per use]**

I nod and take my weapon out of the boar and slash it at another. As it turns out, Wind energy makes things swifter to use and made combat a bit easier on me and makes it easier on others.

I slash and stab through all the boars until the entire group is gone within an entire hour, it gave me fourty tusks and twenty Boar Meat. I'm happy with that result

I walk back to the group with a happy look on my face despite being covered in blood which freaked them out a little.

"Alright, got all the Boar, you guys want to hunt some more?" I ask

"O-oh... dude... THAT WAS FREAKING SWEET!" Katu says with stars in his eyes

The others look at me with stars in their eyes and they all tell me how... 'cool' I am... honestly, I'm not used to that kind of praise.

After a couple of minutes, they calm down.

"Wait, how did you manage to do all of that?" Evy asks

"Simple, I used Alchemy, it's a Skill my family can use. Not a lot of us can use it but I'm one of the lucky ones, we can open portal due to innate energy with the land and sky, and I'm able to make clones thanks to splitting some Magic I use. There's more I can do but... eh, I don't want to scare you with him." I explain

**[The person who sent you here will remember that]**

Shit.

"Who?" Mystery asks, snapping me out of my thoughts

"...A friend of mine." I say innocently

They all look at each other before looking at me with grins.

"Well can we see this new friend?" Evy asks

"Hmm, I don't know. We're not... really friends, I'd like to introduce my friend to others." I say with a grin

They look down disappointed, I sigh.

"We'll... we might as well be friends, I'll show you within half a month's time." I say

"...What?" Katu asks

Right, they don't have a concept of time that well.

"Six months. It's currently... what month and year is it?" I ask

"It's currently June first, X770." Mystery says

I nod, that means I have six years till Erza joins Fairy Tail. Since I'm five years old currently, that means I'm around the same age as her.

I've got no choice but to get this done within a year.

"That means you'll know on March X771." I explain

"Ah, it's a date." Katu says with a grin

And that's how I became friends with some ragtag misfits of mages. My first friends... ever really if I'm going to be honests.

I never had any friends in my old life. So this is new for me.

I grin widely at them.

"Alright, from now on. We're the Magic Club, since we're all Magic." I say

"Then you're our leader considering how strong you are." Evy says

I look at them confused, they all looked at me with grins on their faces. I then nod with a stoic look.

"Okay." I say

Time then stops as the world goes grey, I hear this in my head

_Thou art I and I art thou_

_You have a formed a new Social Link of the Fool Arcana_

I see a menu in front of me, giving me an icon of the Fool Arcana card with a sort of level gauge below it.

Currently, it is level one.

Time goes back to normal and I smile.

"Let's get back to hunting, I'll make your weapons better and hold them for you in case you need them again." I say

After that, I make their weapons better or were replaced and we go back to hunting. They all got a different weapon each.

Evy got a greatsword made out of the tusk instead of the dagger, Katu just wanted his knife to be unrusted so I got rid of the rust and made it sharper while doing the same with Evy's old dagger. He now has a twin pair of daggers.

Mystery wanted a wand and thus I provided using a stick, they could channel Magic a lot better and Tara wanted a staff. Thus I made her one out of a branch I found while putting a rock (that I infused with magic making it a gem) into it. She could cast some fairly powerful spells.

We didn't really specialize with those weapons, though I got to know what magic the others used.

Evy had a thing called Plant-Make, Katu can use Bullet Magic (it's kind of weak), Tara can use Rune Magic (meaning she can create runes on stuff and it'll make things either stronger or weaker, she can even make traps), and Mystery has the ability to launch Electrical Bolts from her hands.

Needless to say, when I started to teach them that (oddly enough they didn't know how Magic worked and they were just chosen merely out of potential) they were able to do a lot more.

They asked what my Magic was and I said it was a secret. They were disappointed when I didn't tell them but they said that's what makes me a great leader, I'm sort of a mystery.

I mean... I don't think that's the reason but I'm not gonna say anything.

We went back and the guy who put us into that cage was amazed by the amount of meat we picked up. After the twenty Steel Boars, we killed ten Killer Pigs, five Mad Cows, and thirty Small Bison.

He gave us some dinner (which he made me cook) and everyone actually liked it. I knew how to cook in my previous life since I can't eat fast food forever, I got really good at it and it transferred here.

We were put into the cage soon after but we did have a light source at least, I sat there and talked with the others for a bit.

At night, I looked at the materials over, I was able to see it thanks to Night Vision since the lights were off.

I got some Tough Hide and Power Leather. I knew what I was making with these since I picked up some berries that can be used as dye.

I made some simple armor and kept in my inventory, I made some for the others in colors of their hair and eyes. It's gonna be my gift for them after I get to know them enough.

It's best that I do that considering what's ahead for me. I'm... taking a liking to them now I think about it.

I look at Tara whom is happily snoring, which makes me smile slightly. She then starts to frown and stir in her sleep, I sigh and put my hand on her head.

"Calm." I say in a whisper

A blue wave goes over her and she calms down, falling asleep soon after. I don't need sleep since it's optional for me, I look over the stuff a couple of times before deciding I was heading to sleep.

I may not need it but I still enjoy it regardless.

* * *

So that's the first chapter, I know I'm teasing the character's name a whole bunch but seriously. Who doesn't like a mystery?

Plus there is the matter of Mystery's Gender, I'll reveal that later.

Now, what I'm doing here is very simple.

I'm wanting to assemble a team of characters that'll show up later and one of them you'll recognize.

She'll have a different design when you see her again, so patience.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Bastard's and Persona's

A time skip of about five months, meaning there is a month left that'll cause the others to know about 'Mag's' Persona.

I understand that I'm using some similar things from other fics but HEY! This is a Gamer Story, you've gotta use some inspiration.

* * *

I wake up yet again, a bruise on my side, I sigh slightly as I get up.

It's been five months since I've arrived and it's been hell thus far, first of all. That leader guy is an asshole, his cronies came back from something a month when I arrived here.

They're all assholes as they're training us as soldiers basically, the kids who aren't as good at using Magic. Meanwhile us, 'the special ones', are being used to keep this place running and to basically have our Magic used for their own gain.

Thanks to our skills, we're able to impress people with our Magic is a sort of show to get Jewel, meaning that if we don't get a certain amount. We get **punished** which means we get punched, kicked, and generally beat the shit out of.

We're lucky that the girls aren't old enough, or else they'd be getting something... worse which disgusts me even thinking it.

Regardless, we managed to keep the club together and we've talked late into the night when the others aren't able to hear us. We spend most of our time in this cage since we're dangerous apparently.

So we've had time to talk, I've gotten to know the other quite well to the point of forming smaller Social Links.

Katu's Magic was a thing he picked up on while he was on the road and when he was sleeping one night, the Asshole Leader woke him up and brought him here promising him a home. That was a clear light.

Tara actually was a bratty thief for a bit and was turned shy after this asshole beat her up a whole bunch, that's the reason why Evy alway's stayed by her side and was so defensive.

Speaking of Evy, she actually lived on the streets and did errands but was later taken here as a promise for an errand. So she was kidnapped basically.

And Mystery only told me that their life was a strange one but did tell me that they were gifted in Magic.

I told them I was just a wanderer and that I one day woke up here. Never bothered to question it till now.

I have level one with all of them, meaning that we're friends basically.

Katu is the Magician Arcana, Tara is the Empress Arcana, Evy is the Priestess Arcana, and Mystery is the Chariot Arcana.

Each of them gave me a Persona, Katu gave me Merlin, Evy gave me Lady of the Lake, Evy gave me Celia, and Mystery gave me the Faerie Knight (not even in Fairy Tail and already I get a reference).

I still haven't gotten into the Emerald Chamber, I don't know why... maybe I need to escape this place before it unlocks? I have no idea, regardless I still have a month left till I show them King Arthur.

We haven't been needed in quite some time since we've provided more food last month, the door opens revealing one of the more slim members. Slick they call him.

I glare at him internally, he's the bastard that always threatens the girls.

"Ah, you're awake. I only need you so the others can stay asleep." He says

I get up and he opens the door, putting Magic cuffs on me and unchains me from the wall. Turns out that chain restricts Magic, so that's why I haven't been able to use Magic normally. I can use Night Vision and minor stuff but other then that, it restricts it.

Alchemy, however, is a different story. I'm not going to get into that.

I get taken outside and I'm currently standing in front of Slick, he looks at me with an evil grin. The morning air was a bit cold, but I got used to it quick

"I've heard you're a great fighter since all that Steel Boar meat you brought in was mainly by your hands, all with a Rusty Dagger." He says

"That is true sir." I say, secretly disgusted by being polite to him

"You see... what I want to know is... how powerful ARE you? We've barely seen you use actual Magic on the field beside a few fireballs here and ice spells there. I can tell... you have a secret." Slick says

Internally speaking, I panic before calming but physically speaking I still have a stoic look.

"What secret?" I ask, playing dumb

"Your secret is... well, I don't know but has something to do with your Magic. Whatever it is, tell me and I won't beat your snotty little head in." Slick says

"...I don't have a secret sir, I'm just able to use Fire and Ice spells. That's all I swear." I say, playing the part of a scared child

"Oh please, don't hit me with the scared child routine. Your much braver than that." Slick says

Shit, this guy is good at reading. I need something to convince him I don't have a secret.

"Sir, I swear on my life I don't have anything special. No secrets, no nothing. I would never lie to you sir." I say

Slick looks at me in silence before kicking me in the face, sending me to the ground hard. He lifts me up and punches me in the face a couple of times, breaking my nose soon after.

"We'll try this again later. If you don't tell me by the end of I'd say... Next month. You'll wish you were in this state, until then, I'll beat on you each time I'm angry. Fair deal?" Slick says

I nod slowly, I feel pathetic but I'm not going to fight him now. I'm still not level ten, I have to be that before I can fight him.

He's level fifteen, like the others.

He brings me back inside and throws me into the cell, chaining me back to the wall. He left, leaving me in the cell. I lay there for a bit, I get back up and heal myself slowly.

It's gonna take a bit, so I have time to wait.

**Later**

The others were up and at'em, they weren't talking to me but rather looked at me concerned as I ate the cooked meat we were provided.

I sigh and look at them, I know my nose is bruised but they need to calm down.

"What?" I ask

"Mag, you okay?" Katu asks me

I sigh and I give them a smile.

"I'm fine... really." I say

"But... you got beaten up again, why does that Slick guy pick on you?" Evy asks

"I don't know and I don't care, all I'm wanting to do is live life." I say before taking another bite of my food

"But... Mag." Tara says

My looks changes slightly somber, I really don't want them being all worried about me. I can handle myself.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I don't care that I'm being beaten up, if you guys aren't taking the hits. Then I'm fine with taking them." I say

They all look at me concerned, I sigh.

"Look, next month I'll show you my friend on our hunt. Then after that, I can tell you something I've been... working on." I say

They looked at me confused when I alluded to my plan.

"What have you been working?" Mystery asks me

"Something special, that'll you'll guys love." I say

They go silent and eat their meat, I go back to eating mine. While I don't need to eat, it tastes good and it heals HP and a little MP. So it's good in my opinion.

**Later**

We're laying around our cell, bored out of our minds as usual when Katu asks this out of nowhere.

"If we ever get out of here, what do you guys want to do?"

Everyone looks at him, I pretend the think about it while the others think on it.

"I don't know." Evy says

"Me neither." Tara says

"I'm drawing a blank also." Mystery says

I then grin, this makes my idea work well.

"I don't know about you guys, if I ever go out. I'm going to join Fairy Tail." I say

"No way, isn't that the number one guild from what you've told us?" Katu asks

I do have some knowledge on Fairy Tail along with Guilds and thus I told them some things in my spare time to keep us from being too bored.

"Yeah, I want to join and become a Mage there. I'll even try to make it to S-Rank." I say

"Why?" Mystery asks

I chuckle slightly and look at them with a grin.

"Because there, I decide my own life. I don't need to have these jerks here hold us down or have us do things for them for their own gain. I get to do things for my own gain. My own fortune." I say

"...Can I come with?" We all hear

We look over to see that it was Tara who asked that.

"And why would you want to join me if you don't mind me asking?" I ask

"...The reason... is that you guys are basically like... family to me, I've been alone for so long but when Mag joined the group. Things change after two weeks of his arrival, we all hung out more. We all talked, we take care of each other... we're family." Tara explains

I... chuckle at this and smile at her gently.

"That's a wonderful reason, anyone else want to come with?" I ask

"Sure." Katu says

"I don't mind, where Tara goes, I come with." Evy says with a thumbs up

"Got nothing better to do." Mystery says

We all grin to each other, we've made a dream, a goal for ourselves.

Time stops and the world grey's again.

The gauge appears again and now it goes from level one to level two

_**SOCIAL LINK RANK UP!**_

The world goes back to normal soon after, we all relax and talk to each other occasionally.

**One month later**

I wake up yet again, my body is more heavily bruised with some burns, I... I'm in a lot of pain.

Since that day Slick told me that he wanted that secret out of me and that he was going to hurt me when he's mad, he's been going hard on both those promises.

He's kicked me around, stuck my face in the dirt, and banged my head against the floor, the burns are from the boiling water that he pours on me and the burning coals he stuck on there.

The others are wanting him to stop and I just tell them it's okay... it's not but I'm not going to let them get hurt, today's the day we go on a Hunt.

The leader comes in, brings us outside and tells us to go off and hunt. After we're a good distance away, I give the others their weapons and we hunt for about an hour before I say this.

"Alright, time to show you my friend."

They look at me in wonder and anticipation, they really want to see this friend of mine.

"Come on Mag show us!" Katu says

"I've been dying to see this!" Evy says next

I chuckle and focus my Persona, a card appears in my hand.

"PERSONA!" I say

I break the card and King Arthur appears behind me, standing there in all his kingly glory. The others look on in awe and shock.

"Your friend is... a Celestial Spirit?!" Tara says

"No, it's a thing called a Persona. A sort of... inner me if you will, it's who I am in a physical manifestation of power." I explain

"Woooooaaaaahhhhh!" Mystery says in awe

King Arthur then disappears behind me, I grin as I look at my friends.

"You guys impressed." I say

"Heck yeah! How did you get it?" Katu asks

"...Eh, I just faced myself for who I am. It's harder then you think but that's what I did." I say

They then look down sad.

"I wish I could have one." They say at the same time

"Hey, it's not that bad." I say, trying to cheer them up

I smile, they look back up at me.

"Now to tell you about my plan." I say

"What's your plan anyways?" Tara asks

"In the next six months, I'm going to be... well stronger than normal, what I'm going to do is bust us out of that joint. We're freeing everyone and taking these guys down." I say

"But how, aren't they stronger than us?" Mystery asks

"You guys have me, you can take them down if you're smart enough. I'm sick and tired of being ordered around and mistreated. We're getting out of there, and we're going to accomplish our dream." I say

"Wait... joining Fairy Tail?" Evy asks me

I nod, they look at me with... slight tears in their eyes. I put my hand out.

"Come on, join me and we'll be free." I say

They nod and wipe the tears out of their eyes, they then grab my hand. I feel as though... our bond has strengthened.

The world stops and turns gray again.

The gauge levels up from level two to level three.

_**SOCIAL LINK RANK UP!**_

The world goes back to normal and we continue to hunt, bringing back piles of meat soon after. Looks like we're not going hungry again, I can see Slick's annoyed look.

I wish I could flip him off but I prefer living long enough to get to Fairy Tail.

Soon, I'm gonna take that bastard down.

One way or another.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Defense's and Arming

Time for a near-death experience that'll change everything and I mean EVERYTHING!

And you know it's gonna happen.

Enough talk, TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

I sighed as I was dragged out to the main hall by Slick, everyone was there, including the Magic Club (they were all looking on concerned). The month went by and I still haven't told Slick shit about this 'secret' he's talking about, so now he's going to make do on his promise.

I'm currently standing in front of him, looking at him with a stoic look.

"I'll ask again, tell me your secret." Slick says

"I don't have one." I say

I then get a punch to the face, sending sprawling to the ground, I get back up slowly despite being in pain. At least it's raising my defense on the bright side.

Most wouldn't call that a bright side now that I notice it.

"Come on... tell me your secret." Slick says, trying to act all nice

I want to give him a glare but that would only escalate things, I sigh and try to remain calm and keep a cool head. I can't get mad, not now at least.

"I don't know what secret you're talking about, I don't have one." I say

I'm then met with a kick to the gut, I fall over again. I then feel his foot pressing down on my head, causing my neck to bend down.

"You can make this stop by telling me your secret." He says

I move my eyes to look up at him slightly, that damn grin... it reminds me... it reminds me of what I failed to do, who I was... it reminds me of... that stupid gang leader.

He's the reason why I'm here, HE'S the reason why I died, HE'S THE FUCKING REASON, I CAN'T SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN!

I then mumble something that he couldn't hear.

"What? Say again?" Slick says

I mumble again but slightly louder, he doesn't hear it still.

"I can't hear you, say again." Slick says now slightly annoyed

"...Go to.." I mumble again

He puts his ear closer to me, now kinda annoyed.

"One more time, can't understand what you're saying." He says

"...I said, GO TO HELL!" I yell

He looks at me shocked, seeing my now angry look. He steps back in the shock, allowing me to get up again. He then glares at me angrily, his shock fading very quickly

"I don't have a fucking secret you sadistic son of a bitch, stop thinking that and just leave me alone. I'm some kid with Magic, that's all." I say angry

"Oh come on, I found you in the middle of the woods asleep. Then you wake up a day later, you don't say anything and when you suddenly do. You form this little club while bringing in tons of meat, there's a secret to you kid. And I want to hear it, if you're powerful. A Dark Guild would love to have YOU as a member." Slick says in a sickly sweet tone

"...Fuck you, I don't have a secret. Either kill me here or leave me alone. I don't care what you choose. Either way, this ends." I say

Silence falls over the room for a solid couple of seconds right before I hear him lightly chuckle.

"Well, if you want it." Slick says with a grin

He then starts to beat the shit out of me, my small body being bruised all over before he threw me to the wall. I slid down and my head hangs low, I could fight him but it wouldn't end well.

"That was a good warm-up but I'm just getting started." I hear him say

I then see a shadow cast over me, I look up to see... Tara... and she was standing in front of me.

Is she... defending me? Despite being afraid of him, she's defending me.

"Tara?" I ask

"Leave him alone, he's just a Mage like us. No secrets, no lies. What you see from him is what you get." Tara says

I... I'm shocked... she didn't say anything about my Alchemy or my portals or hell... even my clones. She just... defended me like that, I hear Slick growl in anger. I guess she really does trust me... strange, I've never felt that before.

"If you want to take his punches, be my guest." He says

I hear him take one step forward before I stand in front of Tara, glaring at him despite the pain I was in. I'm not letting an innocent girl get hurt because of me, not again.

"Oh, now you're wanting to be a hero for your friend whom was being a hero for you. Guess you guys care about each other, I'm hurt. Don't you care about my feelings?" Slick says acting hurt

"Leave me alone and leave my **friends **alone. I'm not letting them get hurt cause of me, this ends _now_." I say in a very low growl

Slick grins, he then draws out a knife from a sheath that was on his side. I can tell Tara's scared but I keep a brave face on.

"Please, you think I'm gonna keep you alive if you have a secret? I know everything about every kid here, you don't have much on you yet this secret that I detect.. this makes me **mad**. So come on... tell me." He says in a sadistic tone

"There is no secret, stop searching for this fools gold and leave me alone." I say in a low growl

"Like I would even believe you. Until there's evidence, I'm afraid I'll just keep hurting you or maybe one of your female friends being in danger might convince you to say something." Slick says in an evil tone

My breath hitches, he notices this and he uses that DAMN GRIN AGAIN. GOD I HATE THAT GRIN!

"Seems we've got a deal on our hands, tell me your secret or one of your female friends gets it. And you know what I mean by it." Slick says with that damn grin taunting me

...I... you know what... screw the plan, I'm taking him down here and now. This fuckers gonna get what's coming to him **NOW**.

"...Fine, I'll tell you my secret." I say

"Good boy, now tell me." Slick says

"My secret is." I begin

I then jump forward and kick him in the face sending him to the ground, he looks at me angry right before I stomp my leg on his windpipe. He looks at me surprised by the attack.

"That I don't let my friends get hurt on my watch, so threaten me all you want. It won't change anything but put any people I care about in danger and you won't be around for long. I may be young but I'm not afraid to **kill you**." I say in a threatening tone

I then get sent to the wall by a strong right hook, thank God for the Gamer or else I would have passed out by now. I look at him and grin as he massages his neck a little, I must have done some damage to him.

"Fine... I'll leave you alone... **for now**. but if I even catch wind of one secret... I'm going to kill you." Slick says

"Whatever you say." I say with the same grin he uses

He scoffs and walks off, I get up and notice something... every kid here is looking at me. My friends are looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine... I'm just gonna... go back to the cell." I say

"Yeah, we were dragged out here." Tara says

A member walks over and takes us back to our cells, he saw the whole even apparently and is going to 'report this incident to the boss'.

At least Slick's getting punished for this... oddly enough, there is some justice here.

I look at the others with a grin.

"I'm fine guys, he'll get his just desserts soon." I say

"We know but... are you sure you can handle him." Katu asks

"Don't worry, because here's the thing." I say

I wipe my hand across my face, my bruise heals. My healing spell has gotten better, in fact... during the whole fight I was actually using some barrier magic to up my defense against him.

"I'm getting stronger as we speak, we'll get there soon." I say

"Bu-but how?" Tara asks

"My Magic's stronger then you think, it just takes some practice but I'll get used to it." I say

Ever since I've arrived here, I've been training what I can do. I've been doing push-ups, punching the wall a whole bunch, putting some Focus (which is a lot higher rate of EXP then just doing said task with a penalty relating to how much points I can use per day and how I can earn them) into my Skills, Spells, and Magic Skils, I've been practicing with a weapon. I've even made new skills and figure out things, I made a promise and I'm GOING to keep it.

"I mean... alright, but how are we going to do this?" Evy asks

"Just follow my lead and you'll understand." I explain

The others look at me with a nod, it looks like they trust me enough... well I trust them the same way.

Time stops and the world turns gray yet again.

The gauge appears and goes from level two to level three.

_**SOCIAL LINK RANK UP!**_

The world goes back to normal and we go back to relaxing again.

**That night**

I wake up to find myself in... the forest for some odd reason, I can't move my body for some odd reason... it feels numb for some odd reason. I look around, trying to see something but then I see... Slick... and he's holding an axe.

"What the hell!?" I ask

"Ah, you're awake. That means I can begin." Slick says

"What does that mean?" I ask annoyed

Slick chuckles evilly and then he gave me that damn grin again.

"You see, I don't take kindly to people like you having my pay cut in half. All because of our little spat." He says

"You started it and you know it." I barked while struggling to get out

Slick just chuckles again and smacks the wood handle of the axe against his hand like it was a bat.

"That's why I brought you out here, to make sure you remember to never cross me again." He says

Slick then stands above me, holding the axe in tightly his hand.

"And don't worry... this will hurt a lot." He says lifting it up

Slick swings the axe down and I... feel immeasurable pain, I scream out in pain. I look over to see my right arm... it's cut off.

"Release." Slick says with his hand amitting a purple aura

I get up and hold my bloody stub of an arm, it hurts... it hurts so GODDAMN MUCH! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME? THIS SEEMS CRUEL EVEN FOR HIM!

"Remember this event or else the other arm gets it." Slick says walking past me

I glare at him as he walks away, he obviously was gonna leave me alone here with my arm bleeding. I get up and walk back alone, later finding myself back at the building.

The leader is standing out there having a smoke, he sees me with my arm cut off and looks at me shocked.

"W-what the hell happened to you? How'd you get out of your cell?" He asks me running over to me

"G-get me to a hospital." I say feeling weak from all the blood loss

I start to pass out into his arms, losing too much HP causes that actually.

The whole world goes black and cold for me.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I know, just trust me on this. I've got something great planned here, you'll see.

So with that being said.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Cuts

Part two to this life-changing event, I hope ya enjoy this dramatic chapter!

* * *

My eyes slowly open to see... a white ceiling for one, and two I'm... not able to move my right arm. The hell happened to me?

I sit up and look over to my right, seeing that my right arm is... not there anymore.

I then remember the events of last night, I sigh and frown deeply. I can't believe I allowed him to do this, I can't believe this even happened before my journey truly began. I... I can't fight that well without my right arm.

I then see a nurse walk in, she has pink hair and was wearing an average nurses outfit.

"Ah, you're awake. Your lucky young man, if you have got here any later. You would have lost your life." She says

"...My arm." I say looking at it

"I know it's cut off, though... I don't know why it was cut off nor did the person who brought you here." She explains

"...Nothing you need to worry about, how long was I out for?" I ask

"You got here last night, so I'd say a couple of hours. It's nine o'clock in the morning." She says

I nod and get up, while I may not be able to feel my arm. I can still use Magic with my other while being able to fight with my other one.

"Thanks, do you know where the person who brought me here is?" I ask

"Umm, yes. He's working from what he told me, he said that he'll send someone here." She says

Right after she says that one of the members of the group that runs the place we're at comes in.

"Come'on kid, time for you to get back... 'home'." He says with incredibly obvious air quotes

Clearly, I follow considering that I have no place to rebel yet. It's still not time to break out of that place.

**Later**

I'm sitting with the others in the cage again, they all look at me shocked and concerned. They saw my arm was missing, they don't know what happened.

"Mag... where's your arm?" Katu asks

"Slick... he cut it off, I'm still able to use Magic and my combat skills have gone down but... I'm still able to fight." I say

"Mag, you can't keep your powers a secret forever, you need to use them to fight back as you promised." Tara says

"I'm not going to, not yet at least. I'm not strong enough, even though I've lost my arm. I can live with that, I'm just lucky to be alive." I say

They look at me concerned and still worried, I internally sigh. I don't want to worry them, they're my only friends and... basically my family at this point, I can't lose them.

I lay back against the wall tiredly, it's been a long couple of hours, I then close my eyes and drift off to dreamland. Passing out really didn't help my sleep schedule nor did it give me any actual rest.

**?**

After seeing that my eyes open to... well, a white area for one. Two, I can't seem to move at all. I move my right arm again, this time I see it but... it's a silhouette. Clearly indicating that I don't have an arm anymore.

At least this dream's somewhat accurate, I get up and... begin to walk around. I don't know why but... I should look around this place. It might do something for me... I don't know.

"Where am I?" I ask aloud

My voice echoes across the area, not seeming to end until what felt like an hour later. It seems this area is more vast and expansive than I thought, it's like a void I could scream into or something.

I mean... it would provide some stress relief considering I've almost died and I don't even have a fucking arm anymore cause of some petty guy who gets WAY into knowing people.

...After this, I'm getting therapy because all of this is gonna boil up and cause me to explode if I don't take care of it... then again, I'm probably not gonna do that and it'll happen anyway.

Regardless, I continue to walk around, still hoping to find something in this... Void. Yeah, I'm calling it a Void regardless of the fact that it's completely white. It's pretty much what is, so I'm not wrong... no one will be able to claim that here at least.

Or is someone here? I don't know, guess that's why I'm exploring.

**A long-time later**

I've been walking for what seems like ages, I then find... that guy who sent me here? He's here in this Void? Or rather... my dream? Christ this is weird, I'm gonna push that thought aside and talk to him.

"Hey you there!" I say

What? You think I know his name? We never introduced ourselves to each other, I don't even think he knows my name... or maybe even remembers me. I don't know.

He looks at me and walks over, a stoic look on his face.

"It seems you've lost your arm." The guy says

"Gee, ya think?" I say sarcastically

He then chuckles, no idea why he does it but he just... chuckles lightly.

"You know, this is why I like you. I've never introduced my name to you, I already know yours so no need introducing yourself." The man says

"Huh... well alrighty then." I say

"My name is Chrono, I'm... what you call a Demi-God. Though that doesn't seem right for me, you good sir, were sent to a new world to prevent the fates of many." The man says

"Okay... is there a point to this talk?" I ask

"The Emerald Chamber hasn't opened up to you because you haven't started your journey, I know your plan and that's what will kick everything off. A month after you start, you will gain access to the room and me along with an assistant of mine created to help you and will talk to you about your Persona among other things." Chrono says

"That's... interesting." I say

"Yes, so start your journey soon. You're nearly to level ten, you've almost made it." Chrono says

I... nod before asking him this.

"So... what am I gonna do about my arm?"

"Simple... make a new one for yourself." He says

I look at him confused before getting what he meant, is this gonna turn into a sort of Fullmetal Alchemist situation?

"Now... wake up." He says

The world goes black for a second right before-

**Real World**

I wake up... back in the cage I was in with the others, I look around to see that they were asleep. I sigh lightly and glare at the floor.

I'm almost there and when I get there, I'm going to teach Slick a little lesson about _**not chopping my fucking arm off**_.

I'm gonna make him _**pay**_, I'm going to make him _**bleed**_, and most importantly.

_**I'm gonna make sure that fucker can't harm anyone again**_.

He'll pay alright, he'll pay for everything he's done and said, he and every worker here is going to LOOONNNNGGG overdue punishment. I'm going to get out of here with my new family and make sure that they can live happy and healthy.

I'm promising myself that, because if I break that promise. I've let myself down, I've let the team down, and all that I've worked for will be nothing.

* * *

And that's that for this chapter.

I know this might be slightly shorter than the usual chapters but I do try to leave them off on a good point while pushing enough content in to make it good as possible. Plus you've been reading and loving this stuff, so I shall oblige the best I can.

Because that's what a writer does.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Escape

Time for a battle to begin, also some inner monologue shenanigans.

And... some surprising things to happen.

* * *

I woke up and... well, the feeling of my arm missing is still there if that wasn't any indication. It's been what... a couple of months since I've lost my arm? There's a month left till my plan springs into action, I've finally reached Level ten so that's nice at least.

I've gotten up like usual, I move my left arm to help myself up. As it turns out, having one arm does have SOME perks, for instance. I only have to train one arm but there's a downside... I have to train twice as hard. Turns out getting points in for strength means I have to train all parts, with one arm down, I have to train twice as hard using one arm since two arms would normally distribute all of that equally. Meaning losing a body part quite literally affects Stat and Level Progression.

I mean... it's realistic but this makes things harder on myself considering my situation, so there's that issue. God... as soon as this month ends, I am going to burn this place to the ground after I escape this place. Seriously, fuck this place.

The others get up at around the same time, they've been helping me a lot for... well the obvious reason is the fact I have one arm now. They don't feel bad, far from it. They want to help me because... I guess we all knew me having one arm would make things slightly tougher, just last week I was having trouble eating meat with one arm since it requires two to hold up (it's really heavy). I... really appreciate the help.

I mean... it's not a weakness to ask for help, sometimes it's the greatest strength. I can't be 'Edgy Lone Wolf' all the time, there are only a few occasions for that, I have work WITH people if I'm gonna survive this world. This world has proven it multiple times in the future than more than one person is sometimes stronger than just one person.

Do you get what I mean? If you don't, then you have no idea what friendship is like or how being able to feel proper emotions is... I may be in another world but I can't just sit there and sulk. Hence why I'm planning to escape this place.

"Mag."

I have to wake up, get up, and get out there... as that one song implies, man the name is on the tip of my tongue right now but I can't seem to recall. Yet I have an ability from the series... Christ how long have I been away from my home, there's gotta be a time difference now that It think about it.

"Mag!"

I'm in an alternate universe, there is a lot of timey wimey wibbly wobbly shenanigans going on here. I was put into a de-aged body in order to blend into this timeline proper.

"MAG!"

Though... why a de-aged body? I understand that being the same age as the characters makes being able to find love easier but... why be the same age as the main characters? That seems like a really common trope for... something.

"**MAG!**"

I snap out of my inner monologue and look at the person trying to get my attention which is Tara.

"Yeah Tara?" I ask

We actually came up with some nicknames relating to the names that we do know. Evy is actually short for Evelyn, Tara is actually short Tahira but we just call her Tara since it seems more fitting, Katu is Ku (already established that but might as well keep reminding myself that), and Mystery is... Myst. I know, unoriginal name right there.

So yeah, that's what we kind of did during this time. We're kids, what did you expect? I may have an older mind but I have the heart (and body, don't forget that) of a kid.

"Mag, you lost yourself in thought again. What were you thinking about this time?" Tara asks

"Nothing important, ready to get out of this place?" I ask

"Hell yeah." Evy says with a grin

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie... I miss being able to be out in the sun more often and have food on the regular... and I mean when we're being punished by having no food." She says to me

"And I'm getting sick of that." Mystery says a tiny bit angry (they're holding out a lot more anger)

"I... yeah, I'd actually love to try an omelet... man those sound delicious." Katu says drooling slightly at the thought of it

The assholes that run this place do that on occasion to us when they feel like not feeding us, calling it a punishment for 'being lesser Mages' well I say fuck that ideology. We don't even get fed more than just meat or jerky, we get fed the same damn thing every day. I mean... I WANT TO DRINK A GLASS OF FUCKING MILK AT THIS POINT!

I sigh and slowly get up (I apparently laid back down during my monologue), holding back my rage at the lack of calcium in this place.

"We only have a few more days, we're gonna get out of here. I promised, and I ALWAYS, ALWAYS keep my promises." I say

And that's the truth... there was one time I wasn't able to do that... _**I'm not making the same mistake twice**_.

The door opens and we begin that day like every other day, just like clockwork.

**A couple of days later**

I get up earlier than usual, nobody else is awake yet. I nod to myself, I slightly rustle Tara and the others awake.

"Mag... are we escaping?" She asks drowsily

"Yeah Tara, we're getting out of this place. Get this armor on and have your weapon ready, I'm busting these chains that hold us." I say

I take out the sword and swing it on the chains that were holding us to the wall, breaking it and the sword. I'm lucky that I have a back-up, I grab it as everyone gets their armor on.

Evy adjusts her helmet while Katu gets his boots on, Mystery gets their clothes on without us seeing. Tara looks at me nervously, I give her a reassuring smile that calms her spirits a bit.

I look at the door, I'm not good at lockpicking but I am good at one thing. Making portals.

"Now, I haven't tried this out on other people. So take caution as you go through the portal." I say, putting my one hand out

A bright blue portal opens with another opening on the other side, the others walk carefully through with me following soon after. They don't seem sick or anything.

"Hmm, it seems it doesn't affect you guys." I say

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't." Evy says

I nod, I grab the door handle which doesn't have a lock nor is it ever locked, as it turns out. They thought we'd never try to escape... what a mistake that was, never underestimate the power of someone. Even if they are a child.

We walk through the door, seeing the place is empty.

"Huh, it seems they aren't out here right now. This makes things a lot simpler." I say

I look at the others with a serious look, my Tusk Sword sheathed.

"The plan is this, I've managed to figure out a cloaking spell. We'll hide under the guise of it and wait till they wake up which is when they find we're gone after checking on us. We go out and well... kill them of course, I understand some of you don't want to do that. I'll make sure to have the finishing blow if you don't want to kill." I say

"...Okay." Tara says nervously

She really doesn't want to kill, she has seen people die and... was numb to it before but after what happened here, she's afraid of it now.

I activate the spell and we stay in a corner near our room, we have a long time to wait.

**Hours later**

Everyone is out in the main hall, the kids were well... apparently chained at the arms and legs, it's horrifying to see just how badly they were beaten. They've got as worse as I did with Slick if not worse, they got the short end of the proverbial stick didn't they?

"HEY! I SEE YOU THERE MESSING WITH THE CHAINS!" A member says suddenly

"Please no!" The kid says

_***THWACK!***_

And a literal stick, why a literal stick? Your guess is as good as mine, either way, the leader comes out.

"Time to get the little freaks out of their cage." He grumbles

The door opens and his eyes widen, he looks around the area.

"Those freaks escaped, look for them, they couldn't have gone too far." He says

"Oh, we haven't." I say

I let down the cloak, revealing us clad in our armor and weapons, glaring at them as we have our Magic active except for me. I slowly draw my Tusk Sword and point at them, it's hard to hold it but I can manage somewhat.

"Now, time to die assholes. We're leaving this place and we're taking every kid with us. You aren't holding us here anymore." I say

"Damn, how did you know about the kidnappings?" The leader asks

I internally look at him confused, he kidnapped these kids? Man, that just makes him even MORE of an asshole, he literally reached peak asshole. Population him and every other fucker here.

"Okay, we didn't know about that but wow does that just make you worse. We just thought you found these kids on the side of the road like us but now that you mention the kidnapping. Now we're obligated to rescue them also, wow... just fuck you. That's just wrong." I say

"Oh, and trying to kill me is not wrong?" He asks

"Yes, it's not wrong. You are a kidnapper, possible murderer, and literal abuser. I lost my arm cause of one of your goddamn employees all because you cut his pay. Slick is a goddamn sociopath." I say

"Wait, you know that word?" An employee asks

"We escaped our cage with weapons I made along with the armor, of course, I'm smart enough to read some simple words." I say

That employee... then backs away slowly, the leader looks at him angry.

"What're you doing!?" The asshole asks

"I signed up for this gig to get some money for my family, I ain't risking my life and getting killed by some kids along with the fact YOU KIDNAPPED PEOPLE! Seriously man, what the fuck? You should mention shit like that when hiring someone." The man says

"My exact thoughts, like I saw these kids getting beaten and thought they were being little shits but no... they were just kidnapped. I just wanted to pay rent." The man says

"I knew about all of this, and it seems the little brat over there with one arm DID have a secret." Slick says

"Slick, the fuck man. You are way to obessed with that thing, you followed me home!" Another employee says

Me and the group look at the scene... very confused, what the hell is happening?

"You know what, I'm leaving. Fuck this shit." An employee says

"Yeah, let's go before we get killed." Another says

They all run out the door, leaving the asshole leader and Slick... now this is just sad, I thought some epic battle would happen but... wow, that was not expected.

"Ummm, should we try this another time?" I ask

The leader sighs and looks at me with a sweatdrop.

"Please don't kill me." He says dropping to the floor with a bow

I could see the anime tears running down his face... wat?

"Uhhhhh." I go

"I just wanted some moneeeeeyyyyyy!" He cries out

I... walk over and pat him on the back awkwardly after sheathing my sword.

"Ummm... there there?" I say awkwardly

He just keeps crying... this is awkward, Slick looks on annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks

I sigh and draw my sword again, pointing it at Slick.

"I guess this just leaves you... time to end this... for... well you of course, I'm not gonna kill this guy cause... man is he pathetic. Like... I thought he was this big bad guy who was super confident and ready to kill at a moments notice but without the others and... wait, can you even use Magic?" I ask

"NO-HO-HO-HOOOOOOO!" He cries out

"...What the fuck man?" I ask

"I just... thought looking imidiating would hide that fact." He says

"...Okay, seriously dude, stop crying, just... go out and get an actual job or something." I say brushing him off

"T-thank you!" He cries out

"Don't mention it... seriously, stop crying." I say

He then runs out in fear, I... sweatdrop slightly.

"You know, I was expecting a lot today. I was expecting to kill a few people, run out of this place while it was on fire, and almost survive but... this was the one thing that wasn't expected. It wasn't even in my top hundred things of what I expected to happen." I say

I then see a axe swing down in time to dodge it, I see Slick is holding his weapon.

"You know numbing Magic and Requip?" I ask shocked

"You... YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU RUINED THIS FOR ME! I HAD YOUNG WOMEN! I HAD LOADS OF JEWEL! I HAD POWER FINALLY! YOU JUST TOOK THAT ALL AWAY!" Slick says

"And you cut off my arm, I'd say that's a fair trade." I say with a shit-eating grin

I look at the chains binding the kids and instantly break them with a single swing of my sword (it took a lot of Mana to do that). They look at me shocked.

"Run, get out of here and don't look back. Get back to your families and live happily, I'll handle this." I say

"T-thank you!" One of the kids say

"GO HOME ALREADY!" I yell

They run out, Slick tries to attack them but I block the attack.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore, there's one last thing I'm taking from you. Your life." I say

"Oh please, how are you going to stop me?" Slick asks

"I found a way to escape, didn't I? I found a way to fight with one arm, didn't I? That means I always find a way to get out of a mess. I'm a Mage, tried and true. You are nothing but a wannabe megalomaniac with a mindset of a filthy Soctiopathic-Pedophile. So here's a tip for ya, GET LOST!" I say

"Your dead brat!" He yells

I made him angry enough, he won't be rational enough to fight properly. I dodge a swing and kick him in the face, sending him back a little. I then slash his chest, causing it to bleed slightly. He manages to kick me away which does send me flying slightly before I recover, he suddenly swings his axe down which I dodge barely causing a small cut to appear on my leg.

He doesn't let up and throws a punch which I manage to block, I then realize my mistake. I used my one arm, he swings his axe right through my leg. Cutting right through it, I cry out in pain as the others look on in shock.

I dodge and look at them.

"Fight now! I can't do this on my own!" I yell

They nod and start to attack, Katu was getting better at his Bullet Magic and fires off a few 'rounds' towards him while Mystery fires off a few bolts of electricity. Evy uses her plant magic with Tara's rune's to create a living plant golem which begins to attack Slick.

As it turns out, he's fairly tough. I notice I'm losing health still, I look at my leg. I remembered a certain spell that I leveled up and a technique I learned how to do with one hand. I put my hand in the wound.

"ALCHEMY HEAL!" I say

This is gonna use all of my alchemy energy to do but it won't matter as I can't do alchemy with one hand unless it's a technique, blue electricity goes off my hand while a green glow goes over it. My wound heals instantly, leaving behind a nasty scar.

I sigh and look over, the others are handling him well, I do know one thing I can do. I focus my Persona, summoning one that I know very well. I break that card that appears in my hand.

"MERLIN!" I yell

A man in a dark blue robe with golden stars over it wearing a blue mage's hat with gold trimming around it holding a silver staff with a green gem in it appeared.

I grin and point at Slick, using one spell that Merlin knows well.

"Agilao!" I yell out

He raises his staff, causing it to glow brightly, fire appears around Slick causing him to be confused.

"Slick, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BURN!" I say

"WHAT?! NO, NO! THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" He says

He tries to get out but the fire stops him, causing his hand to be burned slightly

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MERE CHILD!" He yells out

"I am no mere child, I AM A MAGE!" I yell

A fiery explosion occurs, he is scorched completely. I can see his stats.

**[Slick, LVL 15]**

**[HP: 1/650]**

I sigh, he falls to his knees, I can tell he's still awake. Guy must be tough to survive that with one HP, I summon a Tusk that I turned into a cane in case this happens. I use it to hop over to him, I glare as he looks up at me weakly with a glare.

"End me, do it." He says

"...No, I won't." I say

He looks at me shocked, I then heal him slightly to ten HP. He's still weak but he'll live.

"Listen here bitch, you cut off my arm and leg but I'm not killing you. I wanted to but then I realized... why should I kill someone such as you. There are worse people out there then you. Compared to them, your nothing." I say

"You." He growls

"Shut up, I'm sparing you. Take this chance and change yourself, stop going after little boys and girls. Stop being a dick to everyone, and stop being such a fucking stalker. Seriously, this is a weird obsession you have. Whatever is wrong with it, get it fixed. Talk to a therapist or something. If we meet again, I hope it's on better terms." I say

He looks at me... shocked.

"What?" He asks

"Come on... your only alive because... I believe you can change, I'm giving you one chance. A chance to do better then you did now, I can't believe I'm saying this to YOU of all people but..." I say

I breathe in... and then out, I look at him with a calm look.

"I forgive you." I say

He looks at me... shocked and... lost?

"I... you are the first person ever... to say that to me." He says

"TO be clear, I'm doing this for me, not for you. If you truly want my forgiveness, get your shit together. Do what I said." I say

"...I... I know my actions were inexcusable, I'm not going to lie. I wanted power is because... I never had any, I did the same thing my goddamn Dad did me... I'm... I'm pathetic." He says

It was my turn to look at him shocked. I-is he crying now?

"I did the same damn thing my father did, I wanted to be different but I turned into that bastard!" He says

"U-umm, you want to talk about this with... someone else?" I suggest

"Yeah... I shouldn't force it on you... what even is your name?" He asks

"I'm not going to tell you that, only if you can clean yourself up is when I can tell you that." I say

"R-right... my real name isn't Slick... it's Zano Jr. My father gave me that name since his father gave him that name and so on and so fourth. I took Slick to seem... you know... I can't recall." He says

"...Fine, I'm calling you Slick until you can change yourself. Now... go." I say

"...Thank you." He says

"DON'T MENTION IT!" I say annoyed

I gets up and limps out of there, I... don't know why but at that moment... I felt... a twing of humanity within him.

Maybe he isn't a hundred percent evil after all.

The world stops and suddenly greys... wait a second.

_Thou art I and I art thou_

No... NO I JUST DIDN'T!

_You have a formed a new Social Link of the Hanged Man Arcana_

...Fucking really? He was the one I get that Arcana from? The fucking Pedo? I guess it kind of makes sense if I think about it more, he is going through a pretty major change... after almost dying.

I sigh after the world goes back to normal.

"I guess... we should leave?" I ask

After we go out of the building, I summon Merlin again.

"Merlin, use Agilao until this building is on fire." I say

He raises his staff and multiple fiery explosions occur over the building it, setting it completely on fire. We all walk away (or rather for me, hop) from the burning building, leaving the embers in our wake.

I guess... our journey beings here, we're free... kind of feels weird.

"So... what now?" Katu asks

"Remember my promise? We're going to Fairy Tail of course, together." I say

They look at me, I sigh.

"Listen, you guys are all I have. I may have met you a year ago but... I feel like we're a family, ya know?" I say

I look at them embarrassed, I'm not usually the emotional type.

"I know this sounds sappy but... I love you guys... ya know, your... family okay. Don't read into it too much." I say looking away

God I'm acting tsundere towards them, makes some sense considering that I'm not that social still.

"Yeah... I guess we are." Tara says

Everyone looks at her.

"I mean, your like the Older brother that keeps an eye out. Evy is the tough older sister, Mystery is-"

"Don't call me Mystery anymore. My real name is... the shorter part of my nickname." They say a bit embarrassed

"Oh... wait, what gender are you since Myst seems... pretty gender-neutral." Katu asks

"I'm a dude." Myst says

I... look at him slightly shocked.

"Huh, I mean... I guess that makes sense." I say

"I thought you were a girl." Evy says

"Same." Katu says

"...I thought the same thing." Tara says

Myst gives us a glare with a pout, he actually does look kind of like a girl when he does that.

Wait, is this a Hideyoshi sort of situation where everyone is gonna mistake him for a girl when he's a guy causing some sort of joke about his gender that will become a running gag?

...Wasn't expecting this at all.

"Eh, I never really thought you were a girl. You looked so gender-neutral that I never noticed." I say

"Meh, I should get back to growing my hair. I never let it grow out since I didn't want to look obvious or something." He says

We then continue to walk forward, our future's... decided I guess.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter, we'll have a one month time skip with another mini-time skip within it. We'll start off pretty much where the other story sort of began.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Journey start

This will be a month after the events that occured.

With some info about what happened.

Also, this chapter might be a bit shorter then usual.

* * *

A young man with brown hair was standing at a cliffside alone, his blue eyes hidden behind a pair of gold glasses (turns out his eyesight was kind of bad from all the time spent in the dark) with a metal right arm and a metal left leg.

How he got this on and made them was... interesting.

**Two weeks earlier**

The young man was screaming in pain as he was at a doctor's office, his new bodyparts being installed.

"I'm thankful you gave me these instructions in exchange for installing these new body parts but why stay awake?" He asked

"Because I regenerate faster when I'm asleep!" He yelled out in pain

"That... is strange." The doctor said

"Please get this over with!" He yelled, again, out in pain

"Alright geez, don't need to yell so much." The doctor grumbled

He continues to install the new parts while two young men and two young women are in the waiting room.

"...He is in a lot of pain right now." The blonde girl said

"We can tell Tara." The brunette said

"Why did he make them again?" The other noirette said

"He wanted to be more efficient in combat." The blunette said

The blunette in question had boy styled hair yet they looked feminine in a way, it's commonly a misconception to call them female though.

The 'She' is actually a 'he' so to speak.

"That makes sense, he was a lot better with two arms." The noirette said

The screaming suddenly stopped, the door opened to reveal the young man had a metal arm and a metal leg.

"Geez Mag, you look like a knight with those metal parts." The female brunette said

"Evelyn, don't speak a word to me until the pain wears off." The young man said

"You didn't need to say my full name you know, Evy still works." She responded annoyed

And that's how he got his metal parts.

**Back to now**

He sighs as he looks at his metal arm, on the back of his hand was an etched symbol in red. It was Faerie Rune, he figured since he was going to join the Fairy Tail Guild, he might as well have a symbol relating to it.

He took a few notes from Fullmetal Alchemist and decided to make his arm along with his leg similar to Automail. It's made of a special type of metal he bought from... a shop that he unlocked. As it turns out, he earned it not only after escaping but sparing Slick, he was allowed two free purchases and the rest... was very expensive. He couldn't afford most things

So he decides to get some Mythril and Carbon Steel since it would be better to have an actual arm and leg then just have none. He had enough to make the arm and leg since he combined two halves of the metals together creating a new type of metal alloy that's pretty strong.

Mythril Carbon S, the S stands for Steel basically in order to make it not a tongue twister. He had the ability to do it since had did have enough money to have a forge in... a dimension he unlocked.

He learned how to open a portal to... basically a mansion, it has a bank, an area for making items (which is incredibly bare since it all costs Jewel), and multiple bedrooms.

"Yo Mag, we have enough money for the train!" He heard in the distance behind him

The young man then sighs and looks to see noirette, he grins.

"Katu... I think it's time I told you and the others what my name is." He said

"Wait, really?" Katu asked

"Of course, it's been a month since we've left. I think I can finally tell you my name." The young man explained

Katu looks at him excited to which he calms down soon after while they walk back, as it turns out, the town they went conveniently had all the kids that were kidnapped.

They were hailed as the town heroes basically and were given a large sum of money to get some actual clothes.

The young man bought a white t-shirt with blue shorts with black leather boots (He had it from the equipment he made,) Katu bought a green tank-top with black pants with brown leather boots (like with the young man), Evy bought a red dress with orange leather boots, Tara had a white dress with green boots, and the blunette had a silver shirt with black shorts and blue boots. That's all that they bought in a summary along with train tickets.

They all had some pretty good equipment for the long journey ahead, they raised enough money afterward to be able to get to Fairy Tail which is a long way from the town they were in.

The two then arrived at the train station, everyone else was standing in front of the train with the entire town standing in front of them looking sad. The young man and Katu went through the group to their group, the young man sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye." He says

"You can stay here, it's peaceful and we did offer to build a home." The mayor said

"I know but... we made a promise each other, that'd we go out and join Fairy Tail. We didn't go last month because we needed to raise money after buying these clothes and tickets. We can't afford too much outside of here, even with my powers. I didn't even have an arm and leg, also thanks again doc for installing them." The young man said

"Any time youngster, just make sure they don't get too roughed up. Wouldn't want to see you here again after having them, I'll spread the info you gave me though in the hopes others like you can get a second chance." He said

"Yeah... I hope so too." The young man said with a small smile

He notices one of the younger girls look sad, the young man sighs and takes out a flower along with a pack of seeds. He puts the flower in the girl's hair and gives her the seeds.

"That flower will protect you as long as you have it, you can make it or put into anything. Those seeds will plant more of them, plant them and whenever you feel sad, look at these seeds and remember me." The young man said

"...Okay." She said quietly

The train's horn sounds, the young man sighs and walks onto the train. He and the group waves goodbye to the town while the town waves goodbye to them, it's a sad sight to see.

"Goodbye!" They said

"Goodbye Halltal, we're sure to miss you." The young man responded

The train moved and the town continues to wave them goodbye, the stopped after the train left the station and went back to what they normally did.

**Meanwhile**

The train moved onward, the only passengers were the group that just left.

"So... what is your name?" The bluenette asked

"...Myst, I'll get to it." The young man said

He sighs and leans back into his seat.

"I know you guys have been wondering my name was for a long time, today's the day I tell you. My name is.." The young man began

He grins widely, he is happy to finally say his actual name after all this time.

"Aaron Thompson." He said

"That's... a nice name." Tara said

"Yeah, feels great to know your name after all this time." Myst said

"Eh, doesn't feel that special to me." Aaron said

He then sighs tiredly, he looks out the window slightly, it's starting to reach sundown.

"We should get some rest, it's gonna be a long time before we ever arrive." Aaron said

He leans back into his seat and slowly closes his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

**...**

**{_Play Aria of the Soul from Persona_}**

Aaron opens his eyes to find himself in... well a school office for one and two there was Chrono sitting in the chair behind a mahogany desk but his hood was down. He had red hair with red wings under them, nearby him was two other people in strange clothing.

There was a man with a red blindfold and flaming hair, he is wearing black armor with lines that looked like magma running all across it, he was currently playing the piano.

Nearby him was a woman with a golden dress and white flowing hair, she currently was singing.

Aaron sighed as he recognized the green torches as something of magic, there was a giant tree nearby that was green and had emerald-colored gems hanging off the tree.

He noticed that he was in a... very comfy chair he would have to admit.

"Welcome to the Emerald Chamber Aaron, glad to see you've finally made it here." Chrono said

"Um yeah, wait who are those two there?" Aaron asked

The man with the blindfold looked at him with a stoic look, somehow the piano was still playing.

"My name is Kaji, I was recreated by an ember of the flame that is Humanity." He said

The woman then looks at him with a smile.

"And my name is Lumiere, I am created from the light that is the faith of people." She said

"...Okay." Aaron said

He looks back at Chrono.

"So did you create them or what?" Aaron asked

"Sadly no, another created them for the purpose of helping me." Chrono explained

"Ah, I see." Aaron said

He sighs and looks around the room slightly.

"This feels very similar to one of the earlier Persona games that I've caught a glimpse of." Aaron said

"Yes, it is indeed based on that area. You see, you already know the fate of your journey and we're willing to help you out with that. You will be given the Chamber Key which will allow you to open a door here for the purpose of fusing and summoning old Persona's. You can create new ones and name them but they will not be as powerful as the two originals and the cost for the old ones is high." Chrono explained

"That makes a lot of sense, I can't be too strong, now can I?" Aaron asked

"You catch on easy, I do hope that your journey goes well." Chrono said

"If you're rooting for me along with the others, then I guess I'm prepared in the end." Aaron said

A card then appears before him, he looks at it and see's... it's the World Aracana and... it has no level or Persona.

"You've unlocked the World by making a connection but it is not complete, you cannot access it's full power till you know the true meaning of sacrifice and understanding." Chrono said cryptically

"...That's cryptic... I guess I deserve that." Aaron said

His vision then fogs up meaning that his time here has ended.

**{_End Theme_}**

**Real-world**

Aaron wakes up and finds... it's raining outside, he finds that the group is pretty much sleeping near him. He grins as he looks at them, they really are his family, through and through. He cares about them after all... he always did want siblings.

He feels the Social Link level up to... four, yeah it hasn't leveled up in the time they were in the town but he did level up the others separately considering he did have the time to do it.

He relaxes and listens to the rain, he never knew why but... it always relaxed him for some odd reason. He looks at his metal arm, he was in pain during the process but it was worth to be able to defend the people he cares about.

"Hmmm, is anything really gonna happen here?" He asked himself

Aaron then heard a loud thud on top of the car, he sighed.

"Me and my big mouth." He said to himself

He wakes the others up and they all get up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go up there and investigate. You stay down here in case they come down here." Aaron said

He opens a portal and gets onto the roof, he then sees... a guy with a giant scythe?

His eyes widen in horror as he realizes who it is, and how bad is gonna be.

"Ah, my target. The brat who took down the people who sold us soldiers." The man said

"...Shit." Aaron said simply

* * *

DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER!

Yeah... I did this because that makes a lot more sense to do it, introducing Erigor a bit early might be strange but I figure an assassin going after a person who majorly messed up something they had going on that seemed unrelated looked like a good plot point.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Train fight and Guild Entrances

Time for... well not really a boss fight but rather a mini-fight, if you've ever played Wild Arms 3, you'll get what I mean. If you haven't, play it, it's on PS2 and PS4 (as a re-release) so there is a perfect time to do that.

Now I do understand some people have trouble with this story due to certain expectations I couldn't, I'm sorry for that but... I don't need to hear simple complaints about it, if you want to criticize it then put it in more details or in a way that's a bit more... sensical or rather legible besides this story sucks or nobody wants to reason it. I want to HEAR why you think nobody wants to read it, I WANT TO HEAR about HOW it sucks. I want to hear the reasoning so I can improve.

Put it into actual words, not just a few letters basically is what I'm trying to say, help me improve, don't just... say something bad and then leave.

* * *

Aaron looks at the assassin with a glare, trying to hide his fear. He knows that any good assassin will always look for fear in someone, it's a thing he picked up a long time ago in his readings.

"Erigor right? Part of the Dark Guild known as Eisenwald?" He asked

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Erigor said with a malicious grin

"Of course, your Guild is known for accepting assassination jobs. Now tell me... who sent you." Aaron asked

"I'm here of my own accord, my master isn't very happy that his new supply of Guild Members was caught off." Erigor said

"They were kids, with families no less. You guys have some shady dealings that anyone would stop." Aaron said in a low growl

"You aren't a part of a Guild, your less powerful then me in that case." Erigor said with a grin

Aaron sighed and turns his arm into its sword form, pointing it at Erigor. He knows that he might not be as strong as him but... that doesn't matter, no one gets stronger if they run from every fight. He might as well try to reason his way out of here.

"Listen to me, walk away from this now and we do not need to fight. I'm not looking for a fight." He said

"...Magic that forms a sword out of an arm? Strange, you would have made a good assassin, no fear, strong weaponry and Magic, morals might get in the way but we both know that can change." Erigor said with a grin

"And why not you shut your **goddamn mouth**, I'd rather die then ever try to join your group. And I know you're here to TRY to kill me. Well, I got news for pal." Aaron said annoyed

His glasses gleam slightly as Winds appear around the blade, activating Element Enchant.

"You're not the Grim Reaper, so I ain't paying a toll now nor will I ever as long as I can **fight**. So I say again, leave now or else." Aaron said

"Huh, you're a brave brat aren't you?" Erigor asked

"Brave? Yes. Brat? Maybe. The person who's going to kick your ass seven ways? Well, let's decide that now considering I warned you and you disregarded it. So come on, **try to strike me down**." Aaron said

**{_Play Out of Control (cover by RichaadEB)_}**

Erigor swings his scythe which is blocked by his arm, it gets sent backward and Aaron kicks him off the train which he recovers and flies up soon after.

"Didn't think I couldn't fly u-"

"Shut up." Aaron said behind him

Erigor looks to see that he is indeed behind, he tries to dodge and fails as he gets kicked into the train which causes the others to see him. Aaron lands in and stands in front of them.

"He's an assassin, mission here is that we fight him off. If we can do enough damage, he'll go away." Aaron said

"Why do you think that?" Myst asked

Aaron remembers seeing a brief glance of the menu, he looks at it one last time.

**[Mission: Fight Erigor until he runs]**

**{Requirements: Don't die, don't let anyone else die}**

**{Rewards: EXP, Jewel, Reputation with Dark Guilds-, Reputation with Normal Guilds+, Reputation with Magic Council UNKNOWN}**

He sighs and dispells the menu, positioning his blade in front of him. He isn't sure about the reputation with the Magic Council but Reputation with Normal Guilds might help.

"I just know, now, fight!" Aaron said steeling himself

He runs forward and slashes at Erigor which is blocked, Katu appears behind him and fires off a few rounds at him with Evy using Plant Make to try and bind him to the ground, Tara makes a few runes on Aaron's weapon to make it stronger, and Myst fires off a few bolts of electricity to get his weapon out of his hand which does indeed work.

Aaron swigs and almost hits him but Erigor managed to move his body enough to where he got a cut on the side of his arm.

He creates Storm Mail and manages to blow off the binds, he dispells it soon after and grabs his weapon.

"You are a lot tougher then I thought... I see I won't win here. I'm not getting caught or killed... I'll see you on the battlefield. Don't forget my off-"

"Shut up, the answer is still no, and fuck off. I'd rather you kill me then keep telling me about my 'potential', fucks sake, I already had to deal with a Pedophile who tried find out about some secret which I didn't have mind you. He literally cut my arm off and later my leg. Seriously, I thought you'd be a tiny bit normal AND YOU'RE A GODDAMN ASSASSIN!" Aaron yelled angrily with slight electricity going off his body

He then breaths in and out deeply while Erigor looks on... in genuine shock.

He... did not expect that reaction, he was expecting annoyance but not well rage like that of course. 'What was that about a Pedophile?' was one of the many things running through his head.

"Uhhh...Okay then, I'm just... shit the mood's ruined. I'm out." Erigor said awkwardly

**{_End theme_}**

He then flies out of the train, Aaron uses Alchemy to fix the window (which doesn't use that much energy) and sits down in his chair.

He may be happy that the quest was complete but... that was a bit much for him.

"...Aaron, do you want to talk about what happened?" Tara asked a bit concerned about him now

"Nah... I think I've got it all out." Aaron said breathing out in a huff

"You sure? That seemed like a pretty huge burst of rage." Katu said kind of concerned about all the electricity still going off his body

"I'm fine." Aaron said tiredly

He laid back and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after with the others joining him after an hour.

**Days later**

Aaron and the group finally arrived in Magnolia, they all stretched their stiff muscles. They were on that train for a long time, they talked a lot and really made plans. Since they knew about Aaron's portal home, they've decided to find a location to set it up considering there had to be a physical portal to access it.

"Okay, now to find the guild." Aaron said

He grabs the others and runs through town, looking around before finally arriving at the guild, he sets the others down gently.

"You are very strong." Tara remarks with her walking forward slightly

"Thanks, I drink milk and train a lot." Aaron said

"Let's get inside." Evy said while walking forward with the others

"Right." Aaron said with a nod

He walks forward before tripping over himself and he rolled right into the others which causes them all to roll into the guild like a big ball before falling apart into a pile with swirls for eyes.

"Well at least we're here." Aaron mumbled

"Anybody catch who owned that Caravan?" Tara mumbled

"Why does this always happen?" Katu asked

They got off each other after snapping out of their stupor and got up, brushing themselves off soon after. They look to see everyone looking at them.

"Hi, we would like to join the Fairy Tail Guild." Aaron said with a small wave

"...I already like these kids." Someone said in the background

An old man that's fairly short then comes down from the second floor and sees the group of kids.

"So you'd like to join Fairy Tail eh?" He asked, having heard the whole thing

"You're Markov right?" Aaron asked

"Ah, it seems you've heard of me young man." Markov said

"Of course, I've heard a ton about Fairy Tail. Yeah, we're wanting to join. We all have Magic and I have a few special things myself." Aaron said

He lifts his arm and it creates a blade, Markov looks on in shocked.

"A prosthetic that can make a blade? What kind of Magic is this?" He asked

"Now it's not exactly Magic but it's a secret that my family does keep, plus my new family here." Aaron said

"Hmm, what happened to your family?" Markov asked

"I... don't remember them." Aaron said with a shrug

Markov looks at him for a moment before nodding.

"I see you are telling the truth." He said

"Can't fool ya, that much I know." Aaron said with a small grin

"You're a smart kid, your family here... what are your names anyhow?" Markov asked

Aaron points to himself with a grin.

"My name is Aaron Thompson." He said

Katu nods and puts an arm around Aaron.

"Name's Katu Shift, nice to meet ya." He said

Evy then puts another arm around Aaron, causing a slight imbalance in weight.

"I'm Evelyn Drau, pleasure to make an acquaintance." She said

Tara then hops on Aaron's shoulder causing more weight to be put on him.

"I'm Tahira Scoss, call me Tara for short... please." She said quietly

Myst stands nearby with a blank look.

"I'm Myst Kolier... pretty much it." He said

Aaron starts to lose balance and falls over, causing a dogpile. Markov looks on amused.

"I can see you are quite the interesting group, can you tell us how you got here since... you don't seem to be from around here." He said

"That's... a long story, one that's... not exactly something ya'd like to here." Aaron said

"...I believe you young man, if there is a day you would like to tell me. I'm willing to listen." Markov said in a calm voice

He sighs and goes back to his usual state of personality, looking at them with a grin.

"Now, what area would you gentlemen and ladies like to put your marks at and what color." Markov said

Everyone each chose their parts and colors for their marks.

Aaron put his mark on his left shoulder with the color green, Tara chose her right shoulder with the color orange, Evy chose her right shoulder blade with the color bright blue, Katu chose his right hand with the color silver, and Myst chose his chest with the color red.

Which made Markov ask him this.

"Aren't you a girl?"

"I'm a guy." Myst said slightly annoyed

"...My mistake." Markov said

He put it there soon after, having no qualms about it, Aaron was internally thinking this.

'This is gonna become a running joke isn't?'

And somehow... he felt that answer was yet... don't ask him how he felt it, he just felt it and let's leave it at that. Aaron sighed and sat down at the bar with a raised finger.

"Yo bartender, pass me a BLT." He said

A plate with a BLT soon slid in front of him, he nodded at the bartender.

"Put it on my tab till I can pay it later." Aaron said with a simple wave of his hand

He ate it soon after, he got up and walked over to the board.

"Alright guys, let's do our first job. This seems like a simple one, go into a cave and hunt some monsters." Aaron said

A menu appeared before his face soon after.

**[Accept Job?]**

**{Y/N}**

Aaron selected yes which caused another menu to pop up in front of his face, it showed a pixelated version of him and the others.

**[Is this current group okay?]**

**[Slots left: 4/10 filled]**

**{Y/N}**

He had no idea why he'd need ten party members before remembering that a lot of quests can require large groups, he sighs and presses yes which disappears as the paper glows green signaling he accepted it.

He then turned to the group.

"Alright Team... what should we call our team since we aren't really a club anymore?" Aaron asked

"Hmmm, how about... Team Golden Wind?" Tara asked

Aaron twitched his eyebrow at that slightly which was unnoticed, is the world really gonna reference Jojo?

He sighed lightly, he isn't against the name but he isn't for the name either.

"Yeah... let's go with that." Aaron said

He then nods at them with a simple grin.

"Alright Team Golden Wind, let's go." Aaron said

They then leave the guild, going out to fight some monsters as a part of a job.

* * *

And that's all for this chapter, longer then last one and yet still shorter than usual... meh, I still did my best here, so there's no need to beat myself up here.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Time passing and Djinn's occuring

We're back! I had been writing other things, don't judge me.

Seriously... check out the other stuff though, I'd think you'd like it despite not being a Gamer story, it's pretty good in my opinion.

Also, yet another time skip.

* * *

**Three years later**

Aaron's hair had grown a bit longer to the point it was at a ponytail now, he was currently wearing a cloak with modified version of ColorS (it may be popular with girls but it can be used for other purposes) sewin into it, it has more of a sleeker design and has a wheel for changing color rather then just being a mirror.

His cloak was currently green, he hasn't done much in terms of Guild Work but he is well known along with the group to the point where if they do missions separately, they may not be recognized.

The cloak was fitted neatly over his usual clothes (a.k.a the clothing he hasn't changed the style over in the two-year time skip)

Currently, Aaron took a mission involving taking out a few monsters in a cave.

He looked at the Quest menu and looked it over.

**[Slay the Monsters! (Grade B)]**

**[Info: Slay a group of Monsters in the directed area on the Map]**

**[Rewards: 1,000 Jewel, 100 EXP, Fame Up]**

**[Failure: Death]**

He sighed as he looked at the Mini-Map, he was getting closer to the cave. He arrived there and nodded to himself as he took off his hood.

"Okay, time to go in." Aaron said

He summoned a sword into his hand, as it turns out, his inventory worked a bit like Requip Magic meaning that he can take items out his inventory and even replace them. The sword was basically had a Fantasy Steampunk design, it was a brass colored blade with a bronze gear, a black hilt, and a rust-colored pommel with the imprint of the Fairy Tail logo on it.

He sneaked into the cave, making sure his cloak was pure black as to hide in the darkness, he tapped the sides of his glasses and activated the Night Vision Enchantment he put on it. After a bit, he learned to not only enchant weapons and armor but also common items, he took his glasses and not only made them have the ability to see closer but also lock onto people, have Night Vision, and allows him to see through both Illusions and Dust that might have been kicked up along with other various items that might obscure his vision.

Point his, he has some pretty good equipment for combat, he did enchant other items to make them tougher and more resilient but it just adds onto his stat's in a minor way despite what they already have.

He then saw the group of monsters after walking through the cave for an hour (he has a clock that tells him the time in his vision), he grins as he raises his blade.

"Alright, rip and tear." He said

Aaron then ran out and slashed through all the monsters in just a few seconds, getting sneak attack damage really helped in the end and thus he completed the quest.

**[Quest Completed!]**

**[Report back to Mission Giver for Rewards]**

He then nodded, he focused his Magic causing blue feathers to surround him as blue energy cascaded around him.

"Escape!" Aaron boomed

His body shot up into the sky with blue feathers falling below him with a loud 'ZOOM' going off around him that eventually faded away.

He then appeared back outside the cave, he walked away from it, His cloak billowing in the wind as he did.

"Hmm, I'm starting to get better at this. Better report back to the others." Aaron said to himself

He swiped the sides of his glasses, causing a call menu to appear, as it turns out... he figured out how to recreate a form of cellphone technology using Lacrima. It wasn't exact and it only worked in smaller forms but he could talk to the others as long as they had their Communicators (an item similar to what he created and practically made for it) on their ears and were active.

"Hey guys, finished the mission. Heading back to the Job Giver and then getting back to Fairy Tail, should be there in about an hour or two." Aaron said

"_Yeah mission's complete here on this side also._" Katu said

"_Just talked to the woman who gave me the Job, it was fairly simple._" Evy said

"_Finished up talking up to the person who gave me the Job and on route back to Fairy Tail_." Tara said

"_Already heading back to Fairy Tail._" Myst said

"Heh, quick as always eh Myst?" Aaron said

"_Well, I try to work quickly and not waste time_." Myst said

Aaron nodded and sighed.

"We'll meet up in an hour at the base after we get something to eat, I'll be paying." He said

"_Don't you know how to cook?_" Tara asked

"Kitchen hasn't been installed yet, damn Jewel exchange." Aaron said

As it turns out, living at the mansion isn't exactly great. Magically speaking, it takes a lot of money to get things in for certain items in. They have to buy PHYSICAL items and put them in, it gets self-installed. It has taken a month for the kitchen to be fully installed.

Just like a real home, too expensive and not really that worth it.

At least everything else was free.

"_Man, your Magic works in a weird way. At least it isn't too powerful, or else we'd be living the good life_." Katu said

There was a reason they were all doing Job's by themselves, it was to get more money in order to get more items for installing. For Aaron, the area's involved Enchanting, Crafting, and buying (there was an actual shop built-in) all took money also but not by physical items.

But by rather purchasing them on a digital market (or getting materials from monsters to make humanoid shopkeeps) in order to even have the items.

All of it was sort of a big cash grab but then again... this is a literal economy that has to sustain itself somehow.

On the bright side, at least things are a bit cheaper now that he has more and more shopkeeps running. Now one bar of Mythrial won't cost him an entire arm and leg (not in the literal sense), it'd cost about twenty bags of Jewel in order to get twenty bars. Still a lot but regardless, it still works and it's cheaper then before.

Any progress is good progress.

"I know, I know but everything costs money Katu. Besides, I can't have everything easy with the powers my Parents gave me." Aaron said

As it turned out, the Thompson name was an ancient clan here that was pretty much wiped out and only left a few select members left. Meaning that a lot of them were just merchants and Aaron was... the last one as his parents were dead here.

On the bright side, he didn't know them. Why that's a bright side? No one to mourn. It may be morbid to think about but that is the truth. Plus Aaron wasn't all that attached since he didn't know who they are or what they were like.

"_Yeah, it's still rough though. Well, see you guys at Fairy Tail!_" Tara said

Everyone logged off the group call and Aaron grinned to himself slightly.

"Better hurry up and get to that Quest Giver and then head back to Fairy Tail, I've still got quite a ways to wait until Gray, Erza, and Natsu join Fairy Tail... along with the Strauss family. I still need to save Lisanna." He said

He did indeed arrive before most of Team Natsu formed, which gives him enough time to figure out a plan of action. He can't just go up to the Tower of Heaven and free everyone... the reason was what the Quest Information gave him.

**[Quest: Tower to Heaven]**

**[Info: Go into the Tower of Heaven and free everyone]**

**[Rank: S+]**

**{Rewards: 10,000,000 EXP, 100,000,000 Jewel, Fame WAY Up, Guild Reputation +++, Magic Council Reputation +++}**

**{Failure: Either Death or Enslavement, 5,000 Exp, 10,000 Jewel, Fame lost, Guild Reputation reset to 0, Magic Council Reputation reset to 0}**

That was way above his level for one, for two it would have been a suicide mission to even attempt, for three the risks were WAY too high even for him. Four, he wouldn't even make it that far regardless.

He silently said sorry to Erza and her friends as he denied the Quest, he'll save Simon when Jellal kidnaps her and takes her to the Tower of Heaven.

He isn't letting Simon die there, Aaron knows that it was important to Erza's character but the reason he's not letting him die is 'FUCK CANON', he knows that no one deserves to die sometimes.

He isn't going to let on person become a character motivation, that shit was going to be self-made and not require death or extreme tragedy. It was going to require faith and hard work.

Aaron then sighed to himself allowed as he looked at the sky.

"Natsu... I swear to God if I have to fight you as soon as you get into the Guild. I'm kicking your ass." He said aloud

He then continued walking, he knows where he has to go and what he has to do. He just has to wait a looonnnnggg while for it to happen.

**Later**

Aaron arrived back in the guild and let down his hood, he walked over the counter where the others were.

"Okay, I'm here now. Yo bartender, pass me a BLT." He said

The Bartender slides and BLT towards Aaron. Said Guildmate took it and started to eat it, after a bit of eating and chatting with the others. They all get up and were about to head out when they were stopped by Markov.

"Hey Master, how are you doing?" Aaron asked

"Quite good my boy, I wish to speak to you about something." Markov said

Aaron looked at him confused.

"Oh? What's it about Master?" He asked

"I have noticed that in the two years that you and you're family were here, you've managed to complete Jobs all the way from the bottom at Class D all the way up to Class A." Markov said

"Yeah, we're hard workers." Katu said with a grin

"And that's why I want to give you all an offer, a special offer. You can do one and I mean ONE! S Class Job." Markov said

Team Golden Wind looked at him in silence before realizing what he just said.

"Wait what!" They all said

"Yes, you see, this will be a test. If you manage to complete the Job, you'll be promoted to S Class. Normally we'd do the Guild's Tradition of doing the S-Class Promotion Trial but seeing as that only happens a year and we've already promoted someone. We're allowing you a chance to get yourselves promoted, this is a one-time deal we're allowing you here." Markov said

"...Master, you really think we could do something like this?" Myst said

"Yes young lady, I do." Markov said

"I'm a male!" Myst said annoyed

Markov rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while chuckling nervously.

"Forgot about that." He said

"...You guys really want to do this?" Aaron asked the others

He has considered the leader of the group and thus a lot of decisions ran through him or was a consensus. They occasionally took a vote on things, usually, it was dinner when they were all indecisive on what to eat.

"Well yeah, an opportunity to be an S Class mage? Sign me up!" Katu said

"I strong and I can get stronger, this is the way to prove it." Tara said

"Oh hell yeah! I'm gonna rock being an S Class mage!" Evy said

"Eh, a higher class equal more money right?" Myst said

Aaron smiled and nodded, he looked at Markov.

"Sign me up also, what's the Job?" He asked

"What you need to do is... go and hunt an extremely powerful creature. It is known as... The Fire Djinn." Markov said in a low tone

Aaron looked at him in thought... that name sounded interesting.

"I see... Djinn are powerful Monsters from what I've heard, they mainly stay away from Human locations." He said

"Yes but one has been seen nearby a town, burning all who get near it's home. I feel you five should be able to handle this S Class mission." Markov said

"...Alright, we accept." Aaron said

A menu popped in front of his face, causing time to pause.

**[Quest accepted!]**

**[S Class Mission name: The Djinn of Fire]**

**[Info: Sources say a Djinn has been attacking those who get close to it's home, it is your job to exterminate it]**

**[Bonus info: Unknown until Enterance of Djinn Base]**

**{Rewards: 20,000 Exp, 100,000,000 Jewel, Fame Up}**

**{Bonus: Gain Unknown, Gain new Weapon, New Magic gained}**

Aaron was shocked, he looked around the menu and saw the Quest had an Icon. It was of a flaming S, it was strange... he usually saw a letter like D, C, B, or A for the other jobs but this... felt like something important.

The menu disappeared as time went back to normal, Aaron looked at Markov with a serious look.

"We'll be heading off, where do we have to go?" He asked

"To the town of Ironhaven. A blacksmith and mining town, take the train and you'll arrive there." Markov said

Aaron nodded as the group headed out of the guild, the Leader of the Guild looking at them and he nodded at the door after it closed.

"I wish you luck, for this mission may just prove your metal yet." He said

He knows that this is a reckless decision, sending a group that wasn't even S Class out to fight something dangerous but he truly believed in them.

He knows they can do this, he believes they can do this, he knows their potential is greater then anyone else in the Guild.

Their hearts are more solid then stone and stronger then steel, it'll be what's guiding them during this mission

**Later**

Team Golden Wind had arrived in the town and gotten to who gave them the mission which was the mayor, he directed them to where the cave was which was in a nearby forest.

They went into the forest and walked along the path that leads to the cave, after an hour of walking they finally arrived at the cave. It seemed eerie but it was the location they had to go into and become S Class Mages, so they went in.

After going in, a menu popped up in front of Aaron's face.

**[New Location Discovered: Djinn Base, Cave of Fire]**

He raised an eyebrow for a second before ignoring it and following the others through the cave with their weapons out.

Katu exchanged his old twin daggers for new ones that were made of obsidian and adamantium, the blades were a bright red with a slight black hue to them when the lighting was right making them appear more mythical and dangerous.

Tara exchanged her staff for a glaive that had its blades made of a combination of orichalcum and gold which gave it a nice gradient. The strange thing about the gradient is that they were both in opposite orders one each of the blades. The top blade was purple at the base to yellow while the bottom blade was yellow at the base to purple.

Evy exchanged her old tusk greatsword for a greatsword made of black steel and silver, giving it that dark grey coloration which made it seem normal but it was stronger then most would think

Myst exchanged his wand for a crossbow that was made of Mythril Carbon S that fired off Magic bolts produced by the weapon, it could fire off twenty Bolts before recharging for an entire hour. One Bolt does take a minute to charge meaning that if Myst wanted to, they could just fire off a Bolt every minute or wait a minute after firing to charge it to full.

The group after a couple of minutes of walking made it to a room, inside was a being in the center with four dark red flames adorning the corners of the room which made the room barely lit.

Aaron looked at the Djinn in the center, it seemed to have black skin and obsidian horns, its face looked similar to a thirty-year-old man with a rugged look. All across its body ran lines that looked similar to cooling magma.

The being was looking down currently, the group stepped into the room causing the Djinn to look up at them with its glowing red eyes.

"...I presume you have come to attack me?" The Djinn asked in a deep male voice

"Yes, you are a danger to the town nearby." Myst said

Aaron looked at the Djinn, noticing something about its eyes. It seemed... weak and tired like it didn't want to fight and was forced to out of fear of death and now wants to embrace it.

"I see... do what you must but I will not give you an easy fight." The Djinn said getting up

The flame grew brighter revealing that the Djinn didn't have black skin but rather deeply tan skin, its horns were indeed made of obsidian.

"I will fight to the very end." The Djinn said

Its horns then glew bright orange as fire appeared in its palms, it wore cloth shorts that were torn and worn from age.

The fight then begun as the team laid into it with attacks, all the Djinn attacked with was simple weak flame attacks that could be either blocked or avoided simply.

After a while of fighting, Aaron stopped striking the Djinn and looked at with a thoughtful look.

After nearly an hour of fighting, the Djinn kneeled, weakened from the constant blows with his skin an ashen color, his horns stopped glowing as the lines on his body disappeared. He seemed weaker then he was before.

"I-I give, I give." It said

The others stopped attacking while Myst kept a bow trained on it.

"You have won, clearly this battle was one-sided from the start... do what you must." The Djinn said

Myst was ready to fire a bolt but was stopped by Aaron putting a hand on it with a frown.

"Hold on a second." He said

Myst then lowered the crossbow, following Aaron's orders, the Young Mage walked to the Djinn and got down to his level.

"...Are you okay?" Aaron asked

"A human asking a Djinn if he is okay? A strange thing to do... regardless, I am in deep pain. Not from you and your friends but from other reasons. Other then that... I'm sort of okay." The Djinn said

"I see, can you tell me your name?" Aaron asked

"...I am known as Ifrit Young One." The Djinn said

Aaron recognized that name, he was named after the actual Djinn from Islamic legends. While it was used in Final Fantasy, Ifrit was a race of Djinn in Islamic legends. It wasn't that strange to see something like this in Fairy Tail (that is an actual fact, look it up).

"I am known as Aaron Thompson, it is nice to meet you Ifrit." Aaron said

"...A Thompson you say? Interesting... why have you not struck me down Young One? I'm a threat, a being who attacked you, I've lost." Ifrit said

Aaron said nothing as the Djinn lowered his head with his eyes closed, he got up and... focused Fire Energy into his palms. He picked up how to focus more Mana into his attacks while focusing his Persona's abilities.

"...I will not kill you Ifrit." He said

Ifrit opened his eyes and looked at Aaron in shock as he felt his strength return, his skin turned back into its deep brown color. He put his hand off the head and kneeled back down.

"I wish to use your power." Aaron said

"...You are an interesting human Young One... very well, I shall allow you to use my power but if you will allow me. I wish to explain some things that you may want to know." Ifrit explained

"I do not mind if you explain it to me." Aaron said

Ifrit nodded, he breathed in and then out.

"You see... long ago, there used to be a realm known as the Mythic Realm, it was an area where Djinn could go to when they want to get away from the Human Realm... it is very similar to the Celestial Spirit World that exists also but different as we do not require a contract to leave and it would not kill us to stay here for too long and vice versa. Not many Human's could access the world except for one particular clan of Human's, they were known as the Thompson Clan." Ifrit said

Aaron was shocked that his family was allowed to enter the realm, in fact... the realm sounded like a pretty nice area if he was going, to be honest.

"Sadly... our realm has disappeared long ago, the Elemental Crystal within had been shattered by a low-level Djinn who sneaked in and used his power to destroy it. After that, our realm fell into disrepair until all had left. Including me and my fellow Grand Djinn." Ifrit said

"Grand Djinn?" Aaron asked

"Yes, WE were the Djinn who watched over the realm and protected the Crystal... we did our jobs the best we could but it wasn't enough. When we left. we all went our own ways, most found their homes easily while some of us... still traveled. I was weakened by the lack of my own energy in his plane. It took a lot out of me to leave our realm, it didn't help that I was attacked either. After a bit, I went here in the hopes of recovering but the lack of energy had affected me too much... I needed to do nothing and not use my power or else... I would lose what bit of myself there was left." Ifrit said

"...So me using your power is the only way of me saving you at this point?" Aaron asked

"Not in particular, if you leave me with enough energy... I could survive and leave this place on my own." Ifrit said

He gave a hollow chuckle as he looked at Aaron.

"But sadly... you Human's are more deadly then I have accounted for if you five can defeat me... then I am a dead man if I leave this place. So you using my power may be the only safe choice left for me." Ifrit said

"Oh... okay." Aaron said

"...Young One... if you do not mind me asking another request of you-"

"There is no need to ask me, I'll do if you request me to do it." Aaron said

"...You are certainly an eager and kind one. Very well, my request... is you find the other Grand Djinn." Ifrit said

"Alright, tell me who they are and how many are there." Aaron said

"Besides me, there is six of us. There is Grand Wind Djinn Sylph, Grand Thunder Djinn Odin, Grand Ice Djinn Shiva, Grand Water Djinn Amphitrite, Grand Light Djinn Pegasus, and finally Grand Dark Djinn Yami." Ifrit said

"I see... I'll look for them, no matter how long it takes." Aaron said

"I thank you, Aaron Thompson, I gift you my power and my will... Hellfire." Ifrit said

He then burst into flames and it dissipated soon as it started, revealing a sword. The blade was an obsidian color, the hilt was a burnt brown and the pommel had the rune of flame etched into it. There were strange words on it, Aaron looked it over and could understand it.

It spelled **Hellfire** which is what Ifrit said before he transformed, the blade WAS Ifrit.

He then picked it up with a nod, he then heard the Djinn's voice in his head.

'_**Thank you for taking my request, now go. Go and look for the other Grand Djinn and reunite them as destiny intended.**_'

A menu appeared before Aaron's face suddenly as the world froze.

**[Quest Complete!]**

**{Rewards: ****20,000 Exp, 100,000,000 Jewel, Fame Up (gained upon talking to Quest Giver)}**

**{Bonus Rewards: ****Gained Ifrit, Gained Hellfire: Blade of Ifrit, New Magic gained: Djinn Summon}**

Aaron was impressed but had no idea how his new Magic even worked, he was curious of the System would try to explain it to him considering he has no idea in Hell how it even works at all.

A new menu then popped up in front of his face soon after.

**[Magic Info: Djinn Summon]**

**{_When you focus enough magic into the Djinn Weapon, you will be able to summon the Djinn within allowing you to use their spell. Ifrit's spell is known as HellFlame and thus you're only able to use it as long as you are holding his weapon and have the proper of Mana divided between the two of you.}_**

After reading it over, it made a lot of sense to Aaron, he then pulled up Ifrit's stat's soon after.

**[Ifrit: Summon]**

**[HP 20,000/20,000]**

**[MP 10,000/10,000]**

That was pretty much it, his attacks must be only based on the amount of Mana put into the attack thus allowing him to be able to use HellFlame effectively, and considering that Aaron's MP is also accounted for in the situation. His Magic Strength plus the amount of Mana put in equals the output of the attack.

**[For making the observation, you have gained 10 WIS and 10 INT]**

Aaron sighed as he swiped it away, the World Map then appeared in front of his face all of a sudden. It marked out six different locations with different symbols for each location.

There was a wind symbol for High Mountains, a thunder symbol for an Ancient Tower, an ice symbol for a Snowy Peak, a water symbol for a lake, a white circle for a very high mountain, and a black circle for a Deep Cave.

The world went back to normal after the menu disappeared from his face, he looked at the others and nodded.

"We should tell the mayor we took care of the threat, go back to Master Markov and told him what happened." Aaron said

The others nodded in agreement, they knew what he said sometimes does go.

They headed out of the cave and back to the village, telling the mayor they did do the mission and go their money (along with the Exp for Aaron). They hopped on a train and headed back to Magnolia Town

**Later**

Markov nodded after hearing the news that was just told, they headed to his office and told him explained to him what happened on the Job.

"I see... so you were given a request to go look for these other six Grand Djinn out of the seven there are?" He asked

"Yes, I've shown you the blade and that should be proof of what's going on." Aaron said

"Relax, I believe you young man... first, I must make an announcement." Markov said

He looked at the five with a serious look, showing no signs of anything good or bad being ready to be told.

"You have managed to complete the Job despite the Djinn being alive, most would say that the Job wouldn't be done until the threat is killed... however, there was no part of the Job or the requirement to be an S Class Mage that I gave you for the threat be killed. Meaning that you did do the Job as requested... you have succeeded in becoming S Class Mage..." Markov said

Everyone smiled at each other happily, this news was pretty great of them... until he said this.

"Except for Aaron."

They all looked at him shocked, didn't he do his part for the Job.

"I must extend this requirement for you, it would take two years at maximum to do this. When you come back, make sure to have you have the rest or fail. I know it sounds like I'm being rough on you but... this is something more important then killing a few powerful monsters. You must do this alone since you are the only one capable of doing this." Markov explained

"Wait what are yo-

"I understand Master... I'll be back in two years time, don't you worry about that." Aaron said

Tara looks at him in shock that he's okay with this.

"Good, I hope you can do this with great skill and ease." Markov said

"I plan on it." Aaron said

"Wait, but you have a life here! You shouldn't go off an-"

"Tara... it's okay, look... I promise I'll come back, count on it." Aaron said with a grin

"...Fine, be careful." Tara said

"Don't worry... I won't be any serious danger." Aaron said

He then got up and got his items ready, he knew that he would for the long journey.

**Hours later**

Aaron stood at the train station with a bunch of bag's packed, everyone saw him off at the train station.

"Goobye Aaron!" One said

"We'll see ya when you get back from your S Class Test!" Another said

He looked at his family with a smile, Myst looked away, trying to not act all emotional while Katu looked bummed out with Evy glaring at him heavily. Tara looked ready to cry.

"Don't worry, I won't take long. Take care of yourselves while I'm gone... okay?" Aaron said

He then looked at Laxus, he became good friends with the boy during his time here.

"Yo Laxus, don't get into too much trouble. Ya hear?" Aaron said

"Hey, you shouldn't tell someone older then you to 'not get into trouble' when they're leaving." He said

"Just being nice." Aaron said

They two gave each other a fistbump with grins on their faces.

"When I come back, I'll be an S Class Mage." Aaron said

"Yeah... you better, so when I become one. We'll have a fight." Laxus said lowering his fist as did Aaron

"Of course... you're my rival while being my friend after all." He replied with a grin

He waved them goodbye as he hopped onto the train, they waved goodbye as the train left the station. Aaron sat down as he sighed, looking back on his journey thus far and then bringing himself back to his moment.

"Well... looks like I have a long journey ahead of me... see ya guys in two years." He said

Aaron grinned to himself, he was nervous about this but... excited all the same.

He's got a lot of work to do while he's gone.

And he knows exactly where to start.

* * *

And the Two Years arc begins, yep... we'll be covering a good chunk of Aaron's two-year journey when he's looking for the other Djinn.

This kind of thing is going to be a bit fun to write, some people might complain this is making him more powerful and I understand that. I know I didn't appeal to you and I'm sorry about that.

Others might like this and I welcome them for it, I'm not picky about who reads this.

And with all of that being said-

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
